Tempo de aprender
by YumeSangai
Summary: Kamui volta para Tóquio após 6 anos, quando sua mãe finalmente consegue a transferencia, ele fica muito feliz ao voltar, principalmente porque vai rever seus amigos Fuuma, Kotori, Sorata, Nataku..., mas nem tudo é alegria, ele ainda terá problemas...
1. A volta do kamui

_ O.B.S.: Os personagens não possuem poderes, e estão um pouco diferentes em relação a personalidade um OOC, não a casal yaoi. _

_  
Capitulo 1: A volta do Kamui_

Um jovem andava perdidamente pelas ruas de Tóquio, ia observando cada prédio, cada arvore, tudo parecia novo e ao mesmo tempo velho, alguns minutos se passaram e ele conseguiu chegar ao seu destino.

'Já se passaram seis anos, eu estou de volta'

Disse o garoto com um ar sombrio, ele estava parado do outro lado da rua, em frente ao colégio Clamp High School, um outro garoto um pouco mais alto foi se aproximando, Kamui se virou rapidamente e ficou surpreso.

'Arizugawa Sorata?'

Ele perguntou ainda surpreso, o garoto sorriu alegremente.

'É AriSUgawa Sorata'

Ele disse ainda sorrindo, Kamui deu um sorriso sem graça, Sorata fora seu vizinho, quando ainda morava na cidade de Tóquio, os dois costumavam brincar juntos, mas a maior parte do tempo Kamui passava no templo Togakushi, brincando com seus amigos de infância, Fuuma e Kotori.

'É bom saber que ainda se lembra de mim Karushi'

'É KaMUI'

Ele corrigiu friamente, Sorata balançou a cabeça apenas concordando com o que o velho amigo dizia.

'Eu sei, eu sei Karushi'

'KAMUI'

Ele gritou furioso, as pessoas que passavam por perto até se afastaram, os dois pareciam não se importar, Sorata continua balançando a cabeça.

'Ta bem, ta bem, não precisa se irritar... Karushi...'

'Mas que merda Sorata!'

Ele não estava gostando da brincadeira e isso era claro, Sorata decidiu parar de brincar, fazia seis anos que não via o amigo, os dois atravessaram a rua.

'Kamui amigão agora é sério, porque voltou para Tóquio?'

Ele perguntou enquanto se apoiava no ombro dele, Kamui o afastou e continuou andando.

'Minha mãe conseguiu uma transferência'

Ele disse ainda caminhando, Sorata voltou a andar do lado dele com o sorriso característico.

O sinal já havia batido, Sorata correu rapidamente a escada, mas parou de repente e ficou encarando Kamui que quase tinha enfiado o nariz no pilar.

'Qual é a sua classe?'

'A'

'Que coisa, somos da mesma sala'

'Porque será que eu não estou contente ao saber disso'

E voltou a caminhar, os dois entraram ao mesmo tempo pela porta, quase se esmagando. Deram de cara com o professor.

'Atrasados, Arisugawa sente-se, por favor'

Sorata caminhou para o fundo da sala, junto com a turma da bagunça. Kamui ficou de pé em frente ao quadro, enquanto o professor escrevia seu nome e começava com toda aquela apresentação inútil.

'Kamui Shirou, sente-se ao lado da Yuzuriha, Yuzuriha levante o braço para que seu colega a reconheça'

Ela o fez, e Kamui caminhou e sentou na carteira ao lado. A porta abriu rapidamente e uma jovem loira apareceu.

'Desculpe'

Ela disse enquanto entrava na sala, ela parou de repente e Kamui se levantou e os dois ficaram se encarando.

'Kamui'

'Kotori'

Os dois falam ao mesmo tempo, Sorata ficou observando curiosamente, o restante da classe ficou olhando sem entender.

'O reencontro dos noivos'

Disse Sorata suficientemente alto para a classe inteira ouvir, Kamui se virou e lançou um olhar assassino para o amigo.

'Eu falei isso alto?'

Ele perguntou olhando a sua volta e vendo os olhares confusos e curiosos da classe para Kamui e Kotori. Kamui começou a estalar os dedos e ir à direção do Sorata com um sorriso insano, pouco conhecido.Sorata se levantou e começou a correr, para trás da Kotori.

'Sai de trás dela Sorata'

Ele disse ainda perseguindo o amigo.

'Ahhh, nem pensar'

De repente a porta se abriu e o professor se levantou, dependendo de quem fosse precisaria de uma boa explicação para a situação, tão divertida. Era uma aluna da classe B, de cabelos pretos e cumpridos, ela ficou olhando para os três que estavam de pé e depois para o professor.

'Não precisa ficar com medo não Kamui, para de fugir de mim'

Sorata deu um salto para frente da Kotori, Kamui ficou apenas olhando, a garota ignorou a situação e caminhou até o professor pedindo licença.

'O professor Aoki o aguarda na sala dos professores'

'Obrigado, Kishu, pode voltar para sua classe'.

'Sim, senhor'.

Ela saiu da classe, mas antes deu uma olhada na confusão, especificadamente, para o Sorata e saiu.

'A classe está dispensada, Shirou, Monou e Arisugawa para a direção'.

'Mas...mas...'

Chorou Kotori ainda olhando para o professor.

'Puxa...'

'Vamos logo, assim poderemos explicar que você não tem nada haver com isso e depois jogamos a culpa no Sorata'.

Ele disse olhando para a loira, os dois saíram na frente deixando para trás o coitado do Sorata.

Os três entraram na sala do diretor, ele estava sentado em uma confortável cadeira de couro, ele ajeitou os óculos escuros e endireitou o terno.

'Seishiro amigão, quanto tempo'

Brincou Sorata sorrindo para ele

'Sakurazuka pra você Sorata, faz apenas três dias que não te vejo, o que aprontou dessa vez?'

Ele não deixou que ele respondesse, ficou olhando para os outros dois que o acompanhavam.

'Vocês não precisavam acompanha-lo, o Sorata pode se virar sozinho com as explicações, podem sair'.

'Valeu'

Kamui puxou Kotori pelo braço e os dois saíram da sala, tão rápido quando um raio. Sorata ficou olhando abestadamente para a porta.

'Eeeeeeei, eles também estavam na confusão'.

Ele apontou para a porta por onde os dois tinham saído, correndo.

'Sorata, Sorata, essa vai ser a terceira suspensão que leva em uma semana'.

'Não, não, suspensão não, tudo menos suspensão!Eu limpo a sua sala, arrumo os livros da biblioteca, limpo aquele lixo que vocês chamam de refeitório, limpo até o banheiro masculino!'.

Pedia ele ajoelhado no chão, quase chorando.

'Acho que limpar o banheiro masculino-'

'NÃO. Qualquer coisa menos isso!Que nojo'

'Suspensão...'

'NÃO'

'Você não vai poder escolher...'

'Que tal o banheiro feminino?'

Ele perguntou com alguma esperança.

'Você seria mandado pra cá antes de começar sua tarefa'

'Vamos Sei...Sakurazuka, eu sei que você pode me ajudar, vai da uma mãozinha pra mim'

'Você virá para a escola, nos três períodos, fazendo as provas a pior nota irá para o boletim, sem mais conversa está dispensado, começa amanhã.'

Sorata saiu de cabeça baixa, voltando para o pátio, onde todas as classes A e B estavam reunidas.

'...Então a sua mãe conseguiu a transferência, que bom que voltou'

Ela disse timidamente.

'E o Fuuma como está?'

'Ele está-'

'Aqui'

Ele respondeu friamente, Kotori se virou um tanto surpresa, há quanto tempo o irmão estava ali?Ficou pensando, Kamui se levantou do banco, Fuuma foi na direção do Kamui e acertou um soco no rosto dele, Kamui caiu sentado batendo as costas no banco.

'Mas que diabos Fuuma, porque fez isso?'

Perguntou enquanto se levantava com a ajuda da Kotori, que estava bem surpresa com a reação do irmão.

'Porque fez isso Fuuma?'

Ela perguntou preocupada, o irmão continuou a encarar severamente Kamui, ele se virou e se afastou, Kotori ia dizer algo ao irmão que não estava muito longe, mas Kamui segurou o pulso dela, ela olhou para ele confusa.

'Mas já de agarração, Kamui não é de perder tempo mesmo'

Disse Sorata sentado no banco ao lado deles, Kotori deu um salto, se afastando de Kamui.

'Kotori, você não levou suspensão levou?'

Perguntou Yuzuriha se aproximando, Kotori se virou para ela, deixando de lado o Sorata e até Kamui, não estava com cara para encara-lo.

'Não, não levei'.

Ela disse timidamente, Kamui ficou encarando Sorata, que apenas deu um risinho sem graça.

'Eu juro que não queria atrapalhar'

Ele disse ainda rindo

'Sorata'

'O que?'

'Corre'

Sorata ficou olhando confuso para ele, Kamui deu um passo na direção dele, Sorata deu um salto para trás e começou a correr feito louco.

'É verdade o que o Sorata disse?'

Perguntou Yuzuriha curiosa, Kotori sentiu a face aquecer.

'É bem...é que...er...'

'Kotori, vamos logo'

Fuuma não estava muito distante, Kotori se voltou para o irmão e depois para a amiga.

'Eu explico em outra oportunidade, até amanhã'

Ela seguiu com o irmão, ela procurava Kamui com os olhos, mas não conseguia o encontrar.

'O que foi?'

Perguntou Fuuma enquanto desacorrentava a bicicleta.

'Não é nada...'

Ela respondeu sem graça

'Estava procurando pelo Kamui?'

'Er...bem...'

'Vejo que sim...porque não o convida para o jantar?'

Ele subiu na bicicleta, Kotori subiu na garupa.

'O papai e a mamãe ficarão muito felizes em saber que o Kamui voltou'

'Por alguma razão, eu acho que eles já sabem...'

Ele disse baixinho

'O que foi?'

Ela perguntou tentando ouvir o que ele dizia

'Nada'

Ele disse calmamente.

_Continua_

_No próximo capitulo: _

_Arashi e Fuuma juntos?Será?O que o Sorata fará? Kamui e Kotori estão em um encontro, mais ele não acaba muito bem..._


	2. Kamui e Kotori em um encontro

_Capitulo 2: Kotori e Kamui em um encontro_

De manhã no Clamp High School, Sorata estava sentado lendo desesperadamente para a prova de química, Kamui que tinha acabado de chegar jogou a mochila em cima da carteira e sentou ao lado do Sorata.

'Sorata amigão, ta estudando porque?'

'Eu terei que fazer três provas de química, como castigo, pela bagunça que "eu" fiz'

'Puxa, eu me sinto culpado por isso, diga o que eu posso fazer por você'

Ele perguntou com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

'Kamui, você ta MUITO esquisito, que bicho te mordeu?'

Ele perguntou parando de ler as malditas formulas.

'Nada, anda me diga o que posso fazer'

'Já sei, você não vai me pegar, você é um ET disfarçado do meu amigo Kamui, querendo roubar a minha alma e me levar para o além, mais eu Arisugawa Sorata não vou cair nessa, HÁ HÁ HÁ'

A classe toda ficou olhando para ele

'Depois sou eu que to esquisito...ah, Sorata aquela garota ta querendo falar com você'

Ele aponta pra porta, Sorata se virou e viu Arashi encostada na porta olhando para ele como se fosse um monstro terrivelmente feio.

'Kamui...seu sacana, você fez de sacanagem'

Sorata foi se levantando e caminhou até a porta

'Sorata amigão'

Sorata se virou para o Kamui

'Namorar no colégio é contra as regras'

Sorata saiu da sala, a turma caiu na gargalhada.

'Eu pensei que o comediante fosse o Sorata'

Comentou Yuzuriha para Kotori, ela apenas concordou.

Do lado de fora, Arashi e Sorata conversavam.

'Sorata, o dinheiro que você está me devendo'

'Do que você está falando?'

Ele perguntou confuso

'Eu te emprestei'

'Eu vou te pagar, calma docinho, mas que tal eu pagar de outro forma'

'Eu não gosto nem de pensar quais seriam as suas "outras" formas'

'Uma volta pelo parque?Um restaurante?Uma roupa nova?Um novo corte de cabelo?'

'Qual o problema com o corte do meu cabelo?'

Ela perguntou friamente

'Nada docinho, era só uma idéia, então pode escolher'

'Em dinheiro Sorata'

'Não, por favor, que tal?Vamos sair amanhã de noite?'

'Já tenho compromisso'

'Mesmo?É no templo?'

Ele perguntou curioso

'Não, vou sair com o Fuuma'

Sorata engasgou, Arashi ficou olhando para ele sem entender sua reação.

'Então, devolva o dinheiro até hoje a noite'

E seguiu para a sala. Sorata voltou desanimado.

Quando a aula finalmente havia acabado, Sorata estava terminando de fazer a prova de química.

'Kamui, você não...gostaria de ir...jantar lá em casa?'

Ela perguntou timidamente, Kamui sorriu para ela.

'É claro, eu poderia levar um filme pra gente ver, que tal?'

Ele perguntou animadamente, um sorriso se iluminou na face dela.

'Seria muito bom'

'Mas que tipo de filme?...hmm...Que tipo você gosta?'

'Er...pode ser qualquer um'

Ela disse sem graça

'Tudo bem, eu já vou indo, quer que eu te leve pra casa?'

'Não precisa se incomodar'

'Vamos eu te levo'

Os dois já estavam do lado de fora do colégio, Kamui pegou a bicicleta e subiu, ela respirou fundo e subiu na garupa.

'Ainda sabe a onde fica?'

'Claro que sei'

Quando Kamui finalmente chegou em casa, deixou a bicicleta em frete a casa e os dois entraram, o lugar havia ficado um pouco diferente, talvez na decoração, Kamui não se lembrava direito, os dois deixaram o material no quarto da Kotori e foram para a sala, Kamui ficou sentado no sofá observando a paisagem do templo enquanto Kotori havia saído para a cozinha, a porta se abriu e Kamui deu de cara com Fuuma, os dois ficaram se encarando friamente.

'Kamui, quanto tempo'

A mãe de Kotori apareceu na sala e foi abraça-lo, Fuuma se retirou para o quarto.

'O que deu no Fuuma, vocês sempre foram tão amigos'

'Vai passar tia Saya, como está a senhora?'

Ele perguntou com um sorriso, ela sentou ao lado dela.

'Bem, como está a sua mãe Kamui?'

'Bem'

'Ela conseguiu a transferência, não é?'

'Sim, fico feliz por isso, ou só poderia voltar para Tóquio quando fizesse 18 anos'

'Kotori ficou rezando durante seis anos, para que estivesse tudo bem com vocês, ela não perdeu as esperanças que voltassem, perdemos contato por 4 anos, ficamos muito preocupados nesse tempo'

'Eu sei, minha mãe tentou ligar, mas estávamos com alguns problemas, acabamos nos mudando e ficamos sem telefone por algum tempo'

'Você está tão bonito Kamui, você gostou do cabelo da Kotori?Ela deixou crescer porque sabe que você gosta'

Kamui ficou com o rosto vermelho por algum tempo

'E a sua mãe, continua bonita?'

'Er...é...'

Ele não sabia ao certo o que responder, nem esperava uma pergunta tão inconveniente como essa.

'Ela ainda gosta de torta de morango?'

'Eu...creio que sim'

'Vocês são tão parecidos, e você Kamui ainda gosta de sorvete de baunilha?'

'Er...sim, ainda gosto'

'Você não quer ficar para o almoço?'

'Não, eu realmente gostaria, mas ainda nem avisei para a minha-'

'Fique Kamui, por favor, já estou acabando de fazer a comida'

Pediu Kotori aparecendo na entrada da sala, Kamui ficou olhando para ela, não sabia como recusar, não queria recusar.

'Tia Saya, eu posso usar o telefone?'

'É claro, sinta-se a vontade'

Kamui foi até a pequena mesa e pegou o telefone, viu a lista da discagem rápida, o numero dele era o primeiro, ele apertou o botão para a discagem, e avisou para a mãe que ficaria lá para o almoço.

'Você não quer tomar banho Kamui?'

'Não precisa se incomodar tia Saya'

Ele respondeu sem graça

'Vamos, o Fuuma empresta uma roupa'

'Não acho boa idéia'

Ele respondeu imaginando a reação do Fuuma ao saber que ele ficaria para o jantar e que ainda teria que usar uma roupa dele.

'O que aconteceu com vocês dois?Porque brigaram?'

'Não foi nada demais tia'

'Vai lá no quarto do Fuuma, pegar uma roupa com ele'

'Er...'

'Vamos'

Ela começou a empurra-lo na direção do quarto do Fuuma.

'Não, tia'

Ele tentou ficar com os pés no chão, mas ela conseguiu o arrastar.

'Fuuma empreste uma roupa para o Kamui, ele vai tomar banho'

Kamui não sabia a onde enfiar a cara, ele e Fuuma estavam brigados e ainda teria que usar uma roupa dele...

'Mande ele entrar'

Saya deu mais um empurrãozinho em Kamui, ele respirou fundo e entrou no quarto do amigo.

'Com licença Fuuma...'

'Pode escolher a roupa, é a primeira porta a esquerda'

'Você não poderia fazer isso por mim?'

Ele perguntou parado em frente à porta, Fuuma saiu da escrivaninha e foi até o armário, demorou um pouco e tirou uma blusa preta com um "X" em vermelho e uma calça jeans que talvez ficasse larga no Kamui.

'Er...Obrigado Fuuma...'

'Não a de que Kamui'

Ele pegou a roupa e saiu do quarto.

Um pouco mais tarde depois do almoço, Fuuma havia saído para dar uma volta, Saya havia tirado a mesa junto com Kyougo.

'Kotori, eu vou passar na locadora e pegar um filme, descansa um pouco, você parece cansada'

'T-Ta...'

Ele pegou a bicicleta e foi em direção da locadora.

'O Kamui é tão gentil, não é Kotori?'

'Mamãe?'

Ela deu um salto assustada, ela voltou para a cozinha.

Mais tarde, Kamui estava rodando as sessões da locadora em busca de um filme, não sabia ao certo o que escolher, não sabia o que escolher.

'Kamui?Oi'

'Ol�, Nataku'

Nataku era o vizinho de Kamui, os dois se conheciam a pouco tempo, mas já haviam conversado muitas vezes na parte da tarde.

'Vai ver um filme sozinho?Isso é muito deprimente'

'Não, não vou ver sozinho...com uma garota'

Um sorriso malicioso se formou nos lábios do Nataku.

'Não é nada disso cara, pode me dar uma idéia, eu não sei o que ver'

'Com certeza, terror'

'Eu não acho que ela vai apreciar'

'Ela vai ficar com medo, qual é o seu problema?Você pode se aproveitar da situação'

'Porra, os pais dela vão estar em casa, como é que diabos eu vou me aproveitar da situação?'

'Você é retardado ou se faz de idiota?Vai ver o filme com os pais dela?'

'Não é isso, mas os pais dela vão estar em casa'

'Idaí?Da um jeito de deixa-los ocupados, ou então assistia o filme no quarto dela ou veja bem tarde, eles já irão ter ido dormir, sabe como é velho, sempre vai dormir depois das oito.'

'A sua maneira de pensar me assusta um pouco, mas eu vou aceitar a idéia, e burro o caramba'

'Ok, tchau Kamui, depois me conta hein'

'Ta...'

Ele foi até a sessão de terror e pegou um mais ou menos, contava a história que falava do fim do mundo, parecia razoável, tinha mortes e lutas.

'Vai ser esse...'

Ele pagou e voltou com o filme para a casa dos Monou.Já estava um pouco tarde, Fuuma já havia saído, havia dito que iria sair com uma garota de sua classe, Kotori ficou sentada no sof�, aguardando Kamui, o jantar já estava pronto, mas por alguma razão os pais haviam sumido.

'Kamui, que bom que voltou, vamos jantar?'

'Claro'

Os dois se sentaram e comeram em silêncio, a única "conversa" na mesa era sobre passar a jarra de suco.Quando eram dez horas decidiram ver o filme, logo depois do jantar, Kamui e Kotori tiveram que tirar a mesa o que demorou um bom tempo.

'Então, qual filme você trouxe?'

'Se chama X 1999, fala sobre o fim do mundo, parece interessante, né?'

'Er...claro, claro...'

'Posso colocar?'

'Pode'

Ela se sentou no sofá e puxou uma coberta que estava na poltrona, Kamui sentou ao lado dela, não havia passado nem dez minutos e já tinha morte, Kotori se afundou no sofá. A luz da sala começou a piscar.

'Kotori, é melhor apagar a luz'

'Ta...'

Ela se levantou e apagou a luz, foi até a cozinha e pegou a vasilha de pipoca, e deixou sobre a mesa, ela se cobriu até os ombros, estava um pouco frio e ela estava com bastante medo.

Uma outra cena de violência e ela tapou o rosto com as mãos, Kamui havia parado o filme e ficou olhando para ela.

'Kotori...'

'Que?'

'Você não pode ver o filme assim...'

Ela sentia umas pontadas no coração, ela respirou fundo e tirou as mãos do rosto.

'Desculpe...'

'Está tão ruim assim?Nós podemos ver TV, podemos pegar outra coisa'

'Não, não, está tudo bem'

Kamui deu _play _e os dois voltaram a ver o filme.

Não muito longe dali, Fuuma e Arashi conversavam, eles caminhavam em direção do templo da família Monou.

'Eu avisei para não emprestar o dinheiro'

'Eu sei, deveria ter te escutado...'

'Que caloteiro'

'Ele é uma boa pessoa Fuuma, o que aconteceu com você?Está ficando muito sério, as garotas têm medo de se aproximar de alguém muito fechado'.

'Ai que você se engana, você é que gosta de caras mais soltos como o Sorata'.

Ela sentiu a face corar.

'Não seja ridículo'

'As apostilas estão na minha casa, eu pego pra você'.

'Não precisava ser para agora, mas tudo bem'.

'Vamos lá'

Uma chuva forte começou a cair, Kamui assistia animadamente, nunca tinha visto um filme que fosse tão empolgante, embora achasse que as coisas aconteciam rápido demais, mais ainda sim a história era fenomenal.

Já Kotori não estava gostando tanto assim do filme, era violento demais, muitas mortes e muito sangue, e um roteiro completamente maluco, começou a sentir que faltava ar, talvez porque a janela estivesse fechada.

Um raio caiu, e iluminou tudo, Kotori olhou para o rosto do Kamui estava insano, olhou para a tv, havia um corpo despedaçado, sangue por tudo que é lado.

'AHHHHHH!'

Ela deu um salto no sof�, e estava basicamente no colo do Kamui, ela olhou novamente para a televisão, olhou para o Kamui, viu o sangue da televisão refletido nos olhos dele.

'Ah...'

A garota caiu no chão, Kamui parou o filme e foi socorrer a garota.

'Mais...Puta que pariu...'

Ele colocou a garota deitada no sofá.

'Puta merda, como eu fui esquecer que ela é cardíaca'

Escutou a porta da frente sendo aberta, ele ficou olhando para a sombra e só reconheceu a pessoa, quando outro trovão iluminou a sala.

Fuuma lançou um olhar de quem ia comer o fígado do Kamui, arrancar suas tripas e enforca-lo com elas.

'Elevaimematarelevaimematarpuxacomoelevaimematar'

Antes que o Fuuma pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Kotori havia despertado.

'Você está bem?'

Os três perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, Kotori balançou a cabeça.

'Sim, eu to sim...'

'Melhor chamar um médico'

'Não, por favor, você tem assuntos com a Arashi, resolva-os e, além disso, está tarde já são onze horas e está chovendo muito, é melhor que ela passe a noite aqui.'

Fuuma concordou, mesmo sobre os protestos de Arashi, Kotori havia ido arrumar as camas, uma no quarto do Fuuma e outra no quarto dela, havia dois quartos de hóspedes, mas eles estavam empoeirados e Kotori achou melhor não colocar ninguém lá.

'Arashi durma no quarto com a Kotori'

'Certo'

Fuuma entregou o telefone a Arashi para que ela pudesse ligar para a mãe e avisar que dormiria na casa dos Monou.

Arashi e Fuuma ficaram no quarto conversando e discutindo a matéria, Kotori e Kamui já estavam deitados, cada um virado para um lado.

Arashi pediu para que Fuuma a ajudasse em algumas coisas e ela o ajudaria em outras matérias, como já estava tarde e Kamui e Kotori já queriam ir dormir, ficou separado por casal.

'Kamui?'

Ela o chamou baixinho

'Sim?'

'Nada, só queria saber se já estava dormindo'

'Está com medo?'

'Um pouco'

Ela disse se enrolando ainda mais na coberta, Kamui se levantou e foi até o futon onde ela estava deitada, sentiu o rosto aquecer, sorte a luz estar apagada pensou.

'Não precisa ficar com medo, estou aqui, do seu lado'

'Ta'

Ela disse dando um sorriso, Kamui voltou para o futon onde estava, os futons estavam próximos parecendo apenas um.

'Me da a sua mão'

'Ahn?'

Ela ainda tentava entender, ele repetiu e ela tirou a mão de debaixo da coberta, ele ficou segurando a mão dela.

'Está melhor assim?'

'Está'

Continua  



	3. O inicio de uma amizade

_Capitulo 3: O inicio de uma amizade._

No dia seguinte, na classe B, Arashi e Fuuma estavam basicamente dormindo.

'O que houve com vocês dois?'

Perguntou um garoto, amigo deles, Arashi ainda estava com o rosto afundado no livro, Fuuma que estava sentado logo ao lado dela, decidiu responder ou tinha certeza que iria dormir.

'Subaru, eu fui dormir lá pelas três da manhã'

'Com a Arashi?'

Ele perguntou em um tão sarcástico, Fuuma poderia ter lançado um olhar assassino para ele, mas estava com tanto sono, que se estreitasse os olhos ia sentir a visão fraca e iria pegar no sono.

'Deixa de falar besteira Subaru'

Ele respondeu sonolento, Subaru se sentou na mesa e ficou observando os dois.

'Mas vocês saíram ontem'

'Sim, e eu dormi na casa do Fuuma'

Disse Arashi sem tirar a cara do livro, estava cansada demais para tentar fazer isso, Subaru olhou diretamente para Fuuma.

'Ficaram estudando?'

'E conversando'

Completou Fuuma, Subaru apenas concordou balançando a cabeça, a professora Karen entrou na sala, mal tinha entrado e já havia mandado abrirem as paginas no livro de física.

Viu que no fundo, Fuuma e Arashi dormiam com o livro aberto, ela deu um risinho e decidiu ser piedosa e não acorda-los.

Na classe A, Kotori e Kamui estavam com um pouco de sono, mas não estavam dormindo na aula, Sorata estava preocupado, pensativo até demais o que não era o seu normal, Arashi sempre ia até sua sala, sempre conversavam de manhã antes do primeiro tempo, dessa vez ela não havia aparecido, ficou se perguntando se ela tinha vindo à aula.

Quando era o intervalo, ele pensou em ir até a sala dela, mas... ficou pensando na reação dela e além do mais não estava com o dinheiro que devia, achou melhor ficar por ali mesmo, então se lembrou que ela iria sair com Fuuma.

Viu Kotori e Yuzuriha conversando, ele chegou e foi logo atrapalhando.

'Kotori, a que horas o seu irmão chegou em casa?'

'Umas onze horas...porque?'

'É que ele ia sair com a Arashi, e ela ainda não veio aqui'

'Ela dormiu lá em casa, os dois devem ter ficado acordado até bem tarde, porque quando eu fui dormir eram... Kamui que horas eram?'

Kamui ficou um pouco pensativo

'Meia noite'

Yuzuriha e Sorata ficaram se olhando.

'Não venham pensar bobagens, eu fui na casa dela para ver um filme e acabei dormindo l�, em quartos separados, ok?'

Ele mentiu, não queria dar motivo para ter que aturar o Sorata em sua casa, perguntando se ele tinha feito alguma coisa com a Kotori, já que eles moravam na mesma rua, basicamente um ao lado do outro.

Já bastava ter que aturar Nataku, que era seu vizinho mesmo e que ficaria enchendo sua pouca paciência, sobre ele não ter dormido em casa...

'A Arashi também dormiu em um outro quarto, não é?'

Perguntou Sorata, com uma expressão pouco conhecida. Kotori olhou para Kamui, não sabia o que dizer, não sabia mentir, não ia parecer convincente nem se tentasse.

'Sim, ela também'

Ele respondeu tentando parecer convincente.Sorata tinha acreditado, Yuzuriha pareceu desconfiada, mas como não conhecia o Kamui muito bem, achou melhor não dizer nada.

'Sorata, como você conheceu a Arashi? Vocês são de classes diferentes.'

Perguntou Kamui um pouco curioso, Kotori e Yuzuriha ficaram olhando para Sorata, ele ajeitou o boné e se sentou em cima da mesa.

'Bem, essa é uma história um pouco longa, mas mesmo assim eu vou contar'.

Os três concordaram balançando a cabeça.

_Quando eu estava conhecendo a cidade, nessa época eu era um moleque, deveria ter uns sete ou oito anos, passei por uma rua, com casas muito bacanas sabe, aquelas que de dar inveja._

Kamui interrompeu a narração do Sorata.

'Você podia ser menos enrolão'

'Continua Sorata'

Pediu Yuzuriha só querendo saber no que vai dar.Sorata concordou e continuou.

Eu estava explorando a cidade, mas também estava perdido, tinha entrado em tantas ruas, pulado tantas cercas que não tinha a menor idéia da onde eu estava. Eu continuei andando, e subi umas escadas pensando que eu ia parar em uma praça, mas quando eu vi estava na entrada de um templo, como eu estava cansado pra caramba, decidi dar uma voltar por lá.

Kamui novamente interrompeu a narração do Sorata.

'Você basicamente invadiu o templo'

'Olha Kamui, eu to tentando contar, mas se você ficar me interrompendo'

'Ora seu desgraçado, cala a boca e continua então'

Sorata ignorou a grosseira do amigo.

Como eu estava dizendo, eu estava muito cansado, meus pés estavam doendo pra caramba, o templo era muito bonito, muito bem cuidado, sentei em um banco, mas uma garota linda, a minha docinho, passou por mim, nunca vou me esquecer desse dia, ela estava usando um kimono rosa, e o cabelo solto, obviamente eu corri atrás dela.

'Tarado desde pequeno, que coisa Sorata'

'Kamui pela ultima vez, deixa eu continuar'

Reclamou Sorata, Kamui deu de ombros, mas ficou quieto.

'Não sabia que vocês se conheciam desde pequenos'

Comentou Kotori, Sorata apenas balançou a cabeça.

'O melhor vem agora minha querida'

Ele recebeu um olhar frio do Kamui, ele ignorou isso também e continuou.

Essa parte é bem ridícula, e agora vocês vão rir a beca, como eu disse corri atrás da Arashi, eu nunca ia pensar que ela fosse a neta da dona daquele templo, eu simplesmente me joguei na frente dela.

"Ol�, o que eu poderia fazer para uma menina tão linda?".

Eu estava mesmo achando que ela ia cair na conversa, minha docinho é esperta pra burro.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Eu trabalho aqui no templo, nem parece né?Mas eu sou um monge, sabia?"

"Você não pode trabalhar aqui no templo"

"E porque não?".

"Você é filho de alguém que trabalha aqui?".

Eu quebrei a minha cabeça pensando em uma resposta, o pior é que eu nem tinha me tocado de que ela podia ser filha de alguém do templo, só pensei que ela não tinha engolido a história de eu ser monge e trabalhar no templo.

"Seu burro"

Insultou Kamui, Sorata respirou fundo.

Continuando...

"Sim, sou sim".

"Mesmo?De quem?"

"Er...bem..."

Eu comecei a olhar a minha volta, pra salvar a minha pele, ou talvez só para piorar a minha situação, uma mulher passou por ali.

"Dela"

Eu apontei, ela ficou olhando para a moça.

"Ela não trabalha aqui".

"Ela é nova aqui"

Até hoje eu ainda não acredito que eu continuei com aquela mentira toda, e o pior eu ainda achava que podia convence-la que eu estava dizendo a verdade.

'Depois você reclama quando eu digo que você é burro'

'Kamui!'

Repreendeu Kotori

'Mas é mesmo...'

'Kamui depois eu vou acertar a sua cara'

Disse Sorata mostrando os punhos, Kamui ergueu a sobrancelha.

'É mesmo?Acerta então'

'Depois que eu conseguir terminar a minha narração, eu quebro a sua cara'.

Minha docinho olhou novamente para a mulher e depois sorriu para mim, eu estava quase pulando de alegria por tê-la feito acreditar no que eu dizia.

"Porque não vai falar com ela?".

"...Bem, mais tarde"

"Não, fale agora".

"A minha mãe está ocupada"

"Posso saber porque ela está comprando?".

Eu sabia que estava encrencado, mas ela pareceu que já tinha se cansado da brincadeira, claro que na hora eu nem me toquei de como ela estava sendo malvada comigo T-T.

"Menino eu não sei quem é você nem porque está inventado toda essa história, mas não vai conseguir me convencer de nada do que diz, eu sou Arashi Kishu, e eu sou neta da mulher que construiu esse templo"

A minha cara tinha ido no chão, eu estava morrendo de vontade de sair correndo dali, mas os meus pés estavam doendo muito.

"Prazer em conhece-la Arashi eu sou Sorata Arisugawa"

"Você sabe pelo menos que templo é esse, Arisugawa?"

"Eu estava só de passagem...eu nem reparei...eheheh"

"Templo Ise"

Ela saiu andando, depois dessa eu fui embora, mas eu voltava pra lá sempre e ela ficava me chamando de "Garoto Mentiroso". Teve um dia, esse dia foi bem legal, eu estava sempre indo ao templo Ise pra brincar com a Arashi, aquele templo era enorme, então era muito divertido brincar de pique - esconde e de corre-corre.

"O garoto mentiroso é muito ruim no pique esconde"

"Já nos conhecemos há alguns meses e você me ainda me chama de 'garoto mentiroso' porque Arashi?".

"Porque você inventou aquela mentira toda"

Ai eu fiquei por cima

"Você ainda lembra o meu nome?".

Ela ficou calada por uns cinco minutos.

"É Sorata Arisugawa, Arashi".

Depois disso eu já estava indo embora

"Espera...Sorata"

Foi a primeira vez que ela disse o meu nome, quando ela ainda lembrava do meu nome ela só me chamava de Arisugawa.

'Que história linda Sorata'

Chorava Kotori.

'Você é um ótimo contador Sorata'

Dizia Yuzuriha animada.

'Eu não acredito que eu perdi a droga do meu tempo pra ouvir essa história de bosta'

Reclamava Kamui se levantando, ele caminhou para fora da sala, assim que abriu a porta da sala deu de cara com o Fuuma, os dois ficaram se encarando e um passou pelo outro friamente.

'Porque o Kamui não se da com o seu irmão Kotori?'

Perguntou Yuzuriha enquanto o garoto não se aproximava.

'Isso é uma longa história que outro dia eu conto, olá mano'.

Ela sorriu para ele, ele continuou fechado.

'Hoje você vai voltar comigo para casa'

'C-certo'

Ele saiu da sala, Kotori ficou olhando para baixo.

'O que foi Kotori?'

'Nada, não foi nada...'

Logo Kamui entrou na sala parecia que só estava esperando o Fuuma voltar, ele sentou ao lado da Kotori.

'O que ele disse?'

Ele estava frio e impassível, o jeito que ele falou, Kotori quase nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito, não gostava quando ele falava daquela forma, parecia outra pessoa.

'Só disse que eu voltaria com ele'

Ela disse baixinho. Kamui respirou fundo, não estava nem conseguindo se suportar, estava perdendo a cabeça e nem tinha motivo.Ele balançou a cabeça concordando, talvez se perdesse tempo tendo formular uma resposta, acabaria criando uma discussão que por hora queria evitar.

Logo a professora havia entrado na classe, aquele não tinha sido um bom dia... para muitos...

_Continua_  



	4. Satsuki entra em cena

Capitulo 4: Satsuki entra em cena

Em uma manhã de sábado, o tempo não estava muito agradável, as nuvens estavam carregadas, Kamui que basicamente estava morando sozinho, já que a mãe estava sempre presa ao trabalho e chegando muito tarde, tinha que fazer tudo.

Já estava saindo de casa, quando seu vizinho que estava deitado no muro o chamou.

'Olá Nataku...'

Kamui não estava muito animado e muito menos com vontade de bater papo com aquele cara esquisito.

'Olá Kamui, e ai?'

'O que foi?'

Ele pegou a bicicleta e começou a guia-la para fora da casa, Nataku pulou para o jardim dele e foi andando ao lado do Kamui.

'Seguiu os meus planos?'

'Ahh ainda bem que não, mas só o fato de ter levado aquele filme de terror quase me matou'.

Ele respondeu sem entusiasmo nenhum, porém com algum sarcasmo.

'Puxa, você devia ter me avisado que você tinha medo desses filmes... eu poderia ter recomendado uns de ação'

'Fale outra besteira dessas e eu jogo essa bicicleta em cima de você'

'Calma, sem estresse Kamui, estou vendo que está com pressa, mas sabe que não poderá fugir, uma hora vai ter que me contar o que aconteceu'.

'Nem que minha mãe me obrigasse'

Ele trancou o portão e saiu, Nataku pulou de volta para o muro e voltou a ficar deitado. Kamui começou a correr com a bicicleta, estava começando a chover e ele não queria pegar um resfriado.

Decidiu pegar um atalho, correu tanto e tão rápido que o pneu derrapou no chão e ele quase bateu em um carro, sorte que a pessoa que estava dirigindo conseguiu frear a tempo, ou ele e a bicicleta teriam sido mandados longe.

'Mais que droga, hoje é não é o meu dia'.

Kamui pegou a bicicleta que estava caída no chão, escutou a porta do carro se abrir e uma garota saiu de lá, ela tirou os óculos e foi até ele.

'Desculpe, eu sei que não deveria correr tanto, mas quem mandou você vir na contra mão!'.

'Foi mal, eu estou com pressa, e já estou atrasado'.

Ela começou a analisar o carro, e deu um grito, Kamui viu que tinha quebrado a lanterna do carro.

'Eu... pago por isso, me de seu endereço e telefone'

'Não é isso garoto, esse carro não é meu, é do meu tio...ai to ferrada...'

Ela colocou as mãos na cabeça e voltou a analisar o estrago.

'Eu já disse que pago...'

'Tudo bem...'

Ela voltou para dentro do carro e tirou uma folha de papel, anotando endereço e telefone e entregou ao garoto.

'Er... não tem o seu nome'

'É Satsuki Yatouji, e o seu?'

'Kamui Shirou'

Ele pegou a bicicleta e voltou a caminhar, ela deu mais uma olhada na lanterna e depois entrou no carro, a chuva logo piorou. Kamui voltou a correr já estava desistindo da idéia de ir à casa dos Monou, mas já estava tão perto...

De repente começou a sentir a cabeça ficar pesada, o corpo a ficar leve, logo a visão já estava toda embaralhada e desmaiou.

Kotori começou a andar de um lado para o outro, estava ficando preocupada, já tinha tentado ligar para a casa do Kamui mais só caia na secretaria.

'Será que está tudo bem com o Kamui?'

Ela perguntou para o irmão que estava apreciando a vista da janela.

'Eu acho que sim Kotori, talvez ele tenha mudado de idéia por causa da chuva'

'Mas eu ligo para a casa dele e ninguém atende'

'Ele pode estar na casa de algum amigo...sei lá'

Na verdade não estava com muita vontade de pensar em uma razão, mas começou a ver a irmã ficar mais preocupada e decidiu inventar alguma coisa.

'Talvez ele tenha tentado vir até aqui, mas a chuva apertou e ele foi para a casa de um amigo'.

Pareceu convincente o bastante, Kotori apenas concordou balançando a cabeça, ela correu até o quarto e voltou com um casaco e um guarda chuva, Fuuma barrou a porta.

'Kotori está chovendo demais, você não vai sair'

'Eu vou até a casa do Kamui ver se está tudo bem'

'Kotori ele pode acabar vindo aqui e vocês vão se desencontrar'

Ela deixou o guarda chuva cair no chão, sabia que o irmão estava certo, mas a sensação que havia tido não indicava isso.

Ela voltou para o quarto e se sentou na cama, respirou fundo, estava começando a sentir falta de ar, ela caminhou até a janela e abriu um pouco para deixar o ar circular melhor no quarto.

Kamui finalmente havia recuperado os sentidos, aquela luz na cara o incomodou a beca, ele rolou para o lado esquerdo da cama, a luz foi apagada, ele se sentou na cama, não conhecia aquela ambiente, não era familiar, talvez fosse o quarto do Sorata, mas não parecia... parecia um quarto feminino, também não era o da Kotori.

'Onde, eu estou?'

'Olá de novo Kamui'

Ele reconheceu aquela voz, era à garota do carro, ele deu um salto da cama.

'Não precisa ficar tão assustado, você desmaiou, e eu estava passando e te reconheci, então te levei para a minha casa, você poderia ter pegado uma pneumonia se continuasse jogado no meio da rua'

'Eu...agradeço'

Ele disse meio incerto, ela jogou o telefone para ele, ele ficou sem entender.

'Você disse que estava atrasado, melhor ligar para a sua casa, talvez seus pais estejam preocupados com você'.

'Ah sim... E os seus pais, você trouxe um estranho para sua casa'.

Ele deixou o telefone na mesa ao lado da cama.

'Não estão em casa, só voltam á noite, anda ligue para casa'.

Ele discou o telefone da casa dos Monou, reconheceu a voz do Fuuma ao telefone, apenas pediu para que explicasse para a Kotori que a bicicleta tinha quebrado no meio da rua.

Porque está mentindo?

Perguntou Fuuma do outro lado da linha, Kamui engoliu em seco, esse era o Fuuma que conhecia.

Fuuma, não tenho tempo e nem condições de explicar, apenas diga isso a Kotori, tudo bem?

Eu direi, mas sabe que terá que me explicar essa história direito

Sim, Fuuma quando eu estiver em casa

Onde você está?

Eu não posso mais continuar com a ligação...

Kamui ignorou os protestos do Fuuma para que não desligasse, mas mesmo assim o fez, Satsuki ficou sentada apenas observando.

'Você parece chateado'

Ela disse analisando a expressão dele, Kamui deixou o telefone ao lado da cama, e ficou encarando a garota por algum tempo.

'E estou, tive que mentir... pros meus melhores amigos...'

'Porque mentiu?'

'Como quer que eu explique?Eu desmaiei e uma garota estranha que eu tinha encontrado quando bati com a bicicleta me salvou e agora eu estou na casa dela e eu sequer lembro do nome dela, quer que eles pensem que eu pirei?'

'Não, mas sua mentira foi desnecessária, e para seu aviso me chamo Satsuki'

'Obrigado pela hospitalidade, mas eu to saindo, porque eu quero voltar pra casa'

'Certo, mas é melhor eu te levar em casa'.

'Que seja...'

Os dois saíram da casa, e que casa, bem grande, muito bem organizada, ele entrou no carro, mas nem havia reparado Arashi e Sorata do outro lado da rua.

'Era só o que me faltava, o Kamui ta saindo com outra'.

'...Você nem sabe quem é aquela garota...'

'E você sabe?'

Ele perguntou apontando para a garota, Arashi balançou a cabeça concordando, Sorata ficou analisando a garota, mas logo ela entrou no carro.

'Satsuki Yatouji, sobrinha do diretor Seishiro Sakurazuka, ela aparece nos festivais do colégio, não deve ser muito mais velha do que a gente, mas com certeza não tem licença para dirigir'.

Sorata caiu na gargalhada, Arashi apenas ficou olhando para ele, não sabia se era uma risada forçada, ou não... Não estava muito interessada em descobrir. Depois que o Sorata se recuperou eles voltaram a caminhar.

'Sorata eu vou pegar umas apostilas na casa do Fuuma, você vem?'

'É claro'

E os dois tomaram rumo à casa dos Monou, já deveriam passar das quatro da tarde quando eles chegaram lá, não estava mais chovendo mais o céu ainda estava tampado pelas nuvens negras.

'Arashi, como tem passado?'

Saya se aproximou dela, ela cumprimentou a mulher.

'Muito bem e a senhora?'

'Estou indo, e a sua avó está melhor?'

'Não, continua doente...o Fuuma onde está?'

'No quarto, quem é o seu amigo?'

Ela apontou para o corredor, mas logo se voltou para Sorata.

'Sorata Arisugawa se apresentando'

Ele disse sorrindo, a mulher o cumprimentou e os dois seguiram até o final do corredor onde ficava o quarto do Fuuma.

Ela bateu na porta, Fuuma mandou que entrasse, os dois caminharam pelo quarto, Fuuma estava sentado na cama lendo um livro, não parecia com muita disposição para isso...

'Arashi, já imaginei que fosse passar aqui, as apostilas estão em cima da cômoda'.

Ela caminhou até e pegou, Sorata ficou "analisando" o quarto do garoto.

'Prometo que devolvo o mais rápido possível, esta tudo bem?'

'Não exatamente, estou tentando falar com o Kamui, mas ele não está em casa'.

'Ahh ele estava na casa da sobrinha do diretor, a tal da Satsuki'.

Arashi deu um pisão no pé dele e lançou um olhar assassino para ele, Sorata chegou até a se afastar, depois viu a expressão surpresa no rosto do Fuuma, e sentiu que tinha falado demais.

'Eu mato o Kamui'

Fuuma estava possesso, Arashi fechou a porta do quarto e tentou iniciar uma conversa com ele.

'Fuuma, você não sabe porque o Kamui estava lá'.

'Eu estava pensando em que oportunidade eu poderia bater no Kamui e eu achei uma perfeita, ele está acabando com a minha irmã, ultimamente ela só tem piorado'.

Sorata ficou apenas observando, sabia que o Kamui ia descontar nele, se o Fuuma com raiva era de dar medo não queria estar perto do Kamui possesso.

'Me deixem em paz'

Arashi ficou encarando ele por algum tempo, e saiu puxando Sorata pelo pulso, os dois saíram rapidamente da casa dos Monou, assim que eles chegaram no parque, Arashi parou de repente.

'Porque falou aquilo?'

Ela também estava furiosa.

'Porque não ficou quieto!'

'Calma, também não é pra tanto'

'Porque se meteu?Estragou tudo, porque não ficou de boca calada?'

'Docinho olha-'

'Eu pensei que você fosse mais maturo, mas as aparências enganam não é?'

Nem esperou por resposta, se afastou o mais depressa possível, Sorata ficou olhando enquanto ela sumia, depois se jogou em um banco, não estava com vontade de voltar pra casa.


	5. Laços de amizade, rompidos

Capitulo 5: Laços de amizade, rompidos...

Kotori havia acabado de acordar, tinha cochilado, ficou rodeando pelo quarto, estava com uma sensação ruim novamente, mas dessa vez ela estava pior, decidiu ignorar, não queria ter mais coisas para se preocupar.

Ela pegou o telefone e ligou para o Kamui, rezou para que dessa vez ele atendesse.

-Alô?

Era a voz do Kamui

-Kamui, sou eu Kotori, que bom que te achei em casa, estou ligando pra você a horas

-Ah desculpe, eu estava na casa do meu vizinho arrumando a bicicleta.

-Você caiu no meio da rua?Se machucou?

Ela estava preocupada de verdade, isso estava claro, pela maneira que ela perguntou.

-Eu cortei o meu braço, mas está tudo bem

-Hnm...

-Porque você não passa aqui?

-Eu posso?

-Sim, venha, eu vou ter que desligar agora, tchau...

Um sorriso se iluminou na face dela, ela foi até o banheiro, depois escolheria uma roupa para vestir. Naquele mesmo instante que entrou no banheiro, Fuuma saiu de casa...

Não demorou muito para o Fuuma estar na casa do Kamui, Kamui havia estranhado o fato de Fuuma estar lá e não Kotori, ele abriu a porta antes que pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo, recebeu um soco na cara e capotou no chão.

'Isso é maneira de cumprimentar os outros?'

Ele levantou se agarrando na grade, Fuuma nem ligou atravessou o portão e ficou encarando Kamui.

'Pode ir me explicando o que aconteceu'

'Você poderia ter dito isso antes, não precisava me dar um soco, que merda Fuuma toda vez que a gente se encontra você me acerta a cara, dói pra caramba sabia? Uma hora eu vou perder a paciência e vou acertar a tua cara também'

Fuuma apenas ergueu a sobrancelha em um gesto desafiador.

'Saindo com outra garota e fazendo a minha irmã de idiota. Escute bem o que eu vou te dizer Kamui, fique longe da minha irmã!Ouviu?A saúde dela só tem piorado desde que você voltou, no começou eu estava a vendo mais alegre, mas agora... Kamui para o seu bem e para o bem dela, nunca mais chegue perto da Kotori'.

'Como assim saindo com outra garota?A Satsuki?Como você sabe?'

'Seu amigo me disse... você só está fazendo mal a Kotori'.

'A Kotori está...piorando?'

Ele estava preocupado de verdade, Fuuma pode ver isso nos olhos dele, ele balançou a cabeça, Kamui ficou olhando para o chão, Fuuma saiu da casa.

'Porque isso tudo está acontecendo?...porque?...Maldita Satsuki...Sorata...'

Kamui saiu correndo até a casa do Sorata, esmurrou a porta, mas ninguém atendia, decidiu ir até o templo Ise.

'Hoje realmente não é o meu dia...'

Para a sorte dele, assim que entrou no templo deu de cara com Arashi, ela não parecia muito bem, os olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos, será que ela estava chorando?Ficou pensando, ele foi até ela.

'Arashi, o Sorata, você viu o Sorata?'

'A ultima vez que o Sor...estava no parque'

A voz dela saiu tremula, Kamui só conseguiu imaginar que eles tinham brigado, pela aparência dela, e nem tinha conseguido pronunciar o nome dele, achou melhor não se meter. Já estava com problemas demais, não falava com Fuuma, a Kotori estava piorando e a culpa era dele, e agora essa tal de Satsuki tinha aparecido para piorar a vida dele.

'Obrigado...e...olha eu não sei porque você está tão triste...mas...não deveria estar desse jeito, certamente você e o Sorata estão sofrendo a toa.

E saiu correndo, tinha que saber o que o Sorata tinha falado para o Fuuma, mas agora isso não fazia a menor diferença, sabia que ele ia estar mal e que nada adiantava perder a cabeça, só estava conseguindo ver, como a sua vida tinha piorado desde que voltou para Tóquio.

'Kamui, não pensei que fosse voltar tão cedo pra casa, ou melhor, não pensei que fosse voltar pra casa'.

Sem muita vontade, Kamui se virou para o vizinho que ainda estava no muro.

'Você AINDA está ai?'

'Chuva faz bem, e você ta com cara de quem precisa pegar uma tempestade'.

Kamui não tinha gostado muito da brincadeira, mas certamente estava com uma aparência horrível, primeiro que o rosto estava um pouco inchado e tudo parecia confuso dentro da mente dele.

'Eu...deveria voltar para Okinawa'

'Porque?'

Nataku saltou para o jardim da casa dos Shirou, Kamui sentou na grama ainda um pouco úmida.

'Só estou causando problemas...'

'Olha Kamui se você for ligar para que o seu amigo de um metro e noventa falou... vai acabar sofrendo a beca, você acredita mesmo que a garotinha tenha piorado por SUA causa?'

Kamui ficou o encarando.

'Talvez esteja mesmo...'

Ele disse voltando a baixar a cabeça.

'Pare de agir desse jeito cara, a garotinha deve estar super feliz porque você voltou... mas Kamui você disse a ela porque voltou?'

Ele havia se esquecido, que uma vez tinha contado algumas coisas sobre o passado dele para o Nataku, ele sempre chamando a Kotori de 'garotinha', o Fuuma 'do cara de um metro e noventa'.

'Não... Eu... Nataku eu não sei... eu fugi de Okinawa... eu não posso contar a Kotori... a transferência da minha mãe caiu bem a calhar...mas eu não...não posso...'

Ele parecia desesperado, Nataku tinha se arrependido de ter começado com o assunto, ele se agachou e levantou o rosto do Kamui, ele estava quase chorando.

'Eu não sei o que você aprontou em Okinawa, mas... A garotinha é uma das razões de você ter voltado e não pode negar isso'

Kamui ficou o encarando, era verdade, a Kotori era uma das razões... mas não queria explicar para o Nataku o verdadeiro motivo de ter saído de Okinawa...

'Eu não posso mais falar com a Kotori...'

Nataku agarrou Kamui pela gola da camisa e depois deu um soco com força, começou a escorrer sangue pelo nariz dele, Kamui estava deitado no chão.

'Pare de agir como um babaca!Se você quiser ser frouxo problema é seu, mas a garotinha gosta de você e ficou esperando a droga de seis anos para te ver, e por causa de uma confusão você vai dar o fora?'

Ele estava furioso, Kamui nunca tinha visto Nataku desse jeito era assustador, Kamui se levantou e foi se arrastando para casa quando escutou um grito fino.Ele se virou assustado.

'Ko-kotori?'

'Deus, Kamui'

Ela empurrou o portão que estava aberto e foi até ele, Nataku sentou na grama e ficou vendo com um sorriso besta a cena, Kotori estava com um pano limpando o rosto ensangüentado do Kamui.A aparência dele já estava melhor.

'Kamui como vo-'

Ele a abraçou com força.Ela sentiu a face toda aquecer, o sorriso de Nataku apenas aumentou, mas não gostou nada quando viu a face do Kamui, parecia que ele estava se segurando...

'KAMUUUUI'

Berrou Satsuki do lado de fora, Kamui e Kotori se soltaram.

'Ops...acho que cheguei na hora errada...mas você marcou comigo ás seis e além disso você está me devendo, depois do nosso encontro as duas'

'As...duas?'

Kotori repetiu olhando confusa para o Kamui. Era a hora em que o Kamui estava saindo para a casa dos Monou.

'Não Kotori, não é o que você está pensando...'

Satsuki ficou olhando, estava quase pedindo desculpas, mas viu que ia soar muito mal, o jeito era ficar só olhando.

'Kamui, você...'

Ela disse choramingando.

'...Está muito diferente...'

Kamui ficou apenas olhando, se ordenava para dizer ou fazer algo, mas não conseguia, ficou apenas olhando, com uma expressão surpresa, nada mais do que isso.

Viu Kotori atravessar o portão correndo e ainda continuou olhando, as pernas não obedeciam, tudo tinha acontecido rápido demais para ele, Satsuki já tinha ido embora, não queria ver o Kamui irritado, viu apenas Nataku se aproximar e sabia o que ia acontecer.

'Porque não foi atrás dela?'

'De qual delas?'

'Seu idiota!'

E mais uma vez tomou um soco, mas dessa vez não fez a menor força para se levantar ficou caído no chão olhando para o céu.

'A garotinha seu anormal!'

Kamui se levantou em um salto, nem sabia como tinha conseguido arrumar forças para isso mais o fez, ele acertou um soco na cara do Nataku.

'Vê se não me amola também, que droga, do que ia adiantar correr atrás da Kotori?O que eu ia dizer?'

'KAMUI'

Aquela voz reprendedora, Kamui e Nataku se viraram assustados.

'Mãe...'

Indagou Kamui surpreso, ela não chegava naquele horário e ainda por cima tinha visto... até onde ela teria visto?O tempo era curto demais para raciocinar.

'Nataku, por favor, saia'

Ela disse com uma voz impassível, Nataku pulou o muro e foi para casa só imaginando a bronca que Kamui levaria, a única vez que vira Tohru furiosa, foi apenas uma única vez quando Kamui era apenas um garoto.

'Eu vi a Kotori chorar, Kamui o que aconteceu?'

'Na-'

'Não diga nada, Kamui eu sei que está acontecendo alguma coisa'

'Mãe me deixa em paz'

Kamui foi caminhando para fora da casa, ela se colocou na frente do portão.

'Só sai quando me contar, a família Monou é nossa amiga há anos e eu quero saber porque a Kotori estava chorando...e o que foi isso no seu rosto'

Ela ia passar a mão na parte machucada mais ele virou o rosto.

'O que está acontecendo com você Kamui?'

'Eu preciso de um tempo...'

Ele escalou o portão e saiu da casa.

Ele chegou na casa do Sorata, e começou a tocar a campainha, sabia que naquela hora só havia o Sorata em casa, ele abriu a porta e passou pelo jardim, pela varanda e abriu o portão, não estava com uma aparência muito boa, mas o Kamui não estava nem ligando.

'Kamui o que vo-'

Sorata capotou no chão, com o soco que Kamui havia dado.

'Seu desgraçado porque abriu a boca?'

'Fala primeiro e bata depois, abriu a boca do que?Da tal da Satsuki?'

'É obvio, porque falou pro Fuuma?Você não sabe a confusão que me arrumou, minha mãe está me fazendo um interrogatório.

'Kamui...'

'Hm?'

Sorata acertou um soco na cara do Kamui

'Hoje eu to muito puto, o suficiente, aponto de arrumar treta com você'.

Kamui massageou o lado que fora acertado, o nariz e a boca sangravam, Sorata ficou apenas encarando o amigo.

'A gente termina isso mais tarde Kamui, você não ta com a menor condição de entrar em uma briga'.

'Também, depois de apanhar do Fuuma e do Nataku'

'Cara você é muito otário'

'E você tem medo desse otário'

Ele se levantou com a ajuda do Sorata.

'Tenho nada'

'Claro que tem'

'Já disse que não tenho, baixinho'

Ele disse colocando a mão na cabeça do Kamui e afundando.

'Você disse que tava puto, fica só fazendo pose'.

'Fico nada...'


	6. Declaração Acidental

Capitulo 6: Declaração Acidental

Longe da cidade de Tóquio, uma garota de cabelos curtos carregava algumas malas, estava próxima a uma estação de trem, ela olhava o mapa atentamente, precisava pegar um trem e saltar em Toquio.

Ela entrou no trem e ficou folheando entediada uma revista.

'Com licença'

Ela olhou para uma mulher que estava ao seu lado, uma moça de cabelos curtos ela soltou a etiqueta da mala que estava no chão da garota.

'Sumeragi Hokuto... você é irmã do Subaru?'

Um sorriso se iluminou na face da garota.

'Sim, sou sim, a senhora é vizinha dele?'

Ela perguntou analisando a moça que estava ao seu lado.

'Sou professora, está vindo morar em Tóquio?'

'Não sei...acho que não...ahh qual o seu nome?Quero dizer ao meu irmão que encontrei com a professora dele'

'Kasumi Karen'

'Obrigada'

Ela agradeceu com um sorriso, a professora sorriu de volta.

Kotori entrou as pressas no quarto, Fuuma que estava sentado na sala, não gostou nada, mas já tinha uma idéia do que tinha acontecido.

Kotori saiu do quarto assim que escutou a porta principal se fechar, ela começou a procurar o irmão pela casa.

'Por favor, que ele não tenha ido atrás do Kamui...'

'...então eu nem sei...'

Sorata foi interrompido pelo telefone.

'...O que fazer'

E o telefone continuava a tocar.

'Sorata, você não vai atender?'

Perguntou Kamui ainda olhando para o telefone.

'Não'

Kamui pegou o telefone e atendeu, Sorata se levantou e foi caminhando para a cozinha.

'Sorata, é do templo Ise, é urgente'.

Sorata saiu correndo e saltou o sofá, quase caiu de cara na mesa de centro, tomou o telefone da mão do Kamui.

'De nada...'

Uns minutos depois Sorata desligou o telefone e se jogou no sofá.

'O que foi Sorata?Que cara é essa?Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Arashi?'

Ele perguntou preocupado.

'A avó dela morreu, parece que ela não está em casa...'

'Seu lerdo, vai procurar a Arashi!'

'Eu não sei a onde ela está...'

'Procura!Eu vou voltar pra casa e você vai atrás da Arashi'

'Na casa do Fuuma... ela só pode estar lá'

E saiu correndo pra fora de casa, só parou para pegar a bicicleta.

'...E nem pegou o casaco nem a chave, vou ter que encostar tudo...'

Kamui foi encostando as portas. Sorata corria cada vez mais rápido com a bicicleta sem se importar com os sinais e as outras pessoas passando.

'Aonde ela pode ter ido?Na casa do Fuuma...não ela ainda nem teria lido as apostilas, se não está no templo Ise...uma floresta...dentro do templo...lá'

Deu meia volta e continuou correndo com a bicicleta, jogou a bicicleta atrás do templo e escalou o muro, e saiu correndo para a "passagem secreta".

De não muito longe ele avistou Arashi sentada no galho da arvore, com alguma coisa na mão, uma das apostilas, calculou.

'Arashi!'

Ele berrou correndo para debaixo da arvore, Arashi se levantou e acabou escorregando do galho, Sorata conseguiu evitar que ela caísse no chão, os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo, Sorata já ia falar que eles tinham que voltar para a entrada do templo, quando foi surpreendido por um abraço.

Ele ficou com um sorriso bobo por um tempo, não tinha reação, estava com ela no colo e ela o abraçava. Ele respirou fundo ia se odiar pelo que ia fazer.

'Docinho, temos que voltar para a entrada do templo é urgente'.

Ele disse com uma voz séria, Arashi até se assustou, ela concordou e se soltou dos braços dele, e foram andando rapidamente até a entrada.

Quando chegaram, ela ficou apenas parada já tinha entendido tudo, ela falou algo, mas a voz não saia, estava muito fraca, os olhos pareciam ter congelado, Sorata começou a ficar preocupado.

'Ei docinho, docinho'.

'...'

Sorata a puxou pelo pulso, mas ela se negou a sair do lugar.

'Arashi é melhor você entrar'

Disse uma mulher idosa, Arashi assentiu e foi para dentro da casa.

'Foi a única pessoa que cuidou de mim, o que eu faço agora?'

'Como assim "O que eu faço agora?" Siga em frente, é o que você pode fazer, umas ficam e outras vão, mas todas têm o mesmo destino docinho'.

'Ela não deixou que eu morresse depois do acidente que matou os meus pais'

Ela disse ignorando a resposta do Sorata, ele sabia que a pergunta não tinha sido direcionada para ele.

'E fez muito bem em não ter deixado.'

'Mas o que eu vou fazer, ela morreu'.

'Eu não vou deixar que você cometa nenhuma loucura'

'Porque?'

Ela perguntou finalmente o encarando.

'Porque eu amo a docinho'

Ela arregalou os olhos, Sorata ficou olhando para os lados, não queria acreditar que tinha dito o que pensava ter dito.

Duas garotas conversavam, passeando pelo parque, Kotori se sentou em um balanço e Yuzuriha ao lado dela, o tempo estava fechando e ficando cada vez mais tarde.

'Não deveria se preocupar tanto Kotori'

'Eu sei, mas é que eu nunca mais vi o mano conversando com o Kamui, a única coisa que tem agora é briga...'

'Mas você mesma disse que eles estão brigados, calma, as coisas podem se resolver'

'Tenho medo que não se resolvam'

Fuuma chegou na casa do Kamui, escondeu a raiva quando Tohru atendeu, ela estava arrumada para sair.

'Ah que bom que você chegou Fuuma, o Kamui ainda não voltou e preciso de alguém que fique em casa, o Nataku que é nosso vizinho saiu, será que você pode ficar aqui por uns minutos?'

'Claro tia Tohru, eu preciso mesmo falar com o Kamui'

'Obrigada, por favor, fique a vontade'.

E saiu, Fuuma ficou esperando na sala, uma sala bem grande, não tanto quanto a da casa dos Monou, Fuuma ficou observando a sala, atrás do sofá uma escada, uma pequena mesa perto da porta, onde ficava o telefone uns três quadros pendurados na parede cor de gelo, algumas lâmpadas de parede, havia duas na parede da escada, a porta da cozinha estava fechada.

Já cansado de esperar, um silêncio enorme pairava naquela casa, apenas escutando o barulho do relógio, ele decidiu dar uma volta na casa, havia dois quarto no andar de cima e um banheiro, a porta do quarto do Kamui estava aberta, decidiu entrar no quarto, havia pouca decoração, talvez porque só ficasse no quarto para dormir.

Escutou a porta da frente bater e voltou para a sala, Kamui estava de costas tirando o tênis.

'Kamui'

Kamui deu um salto, a cena fora bastante cômica, Fuuma ficou apenas observando, com vontade de rir, mas achou melhor não o fazer.

'O que você quer?Veio me dar outro soco?Não enche, porque eu já apanhei demais'.

'Você lembra o que eu disse, um dia antes de você ir embora?'

Kamui ficou olhando para cima e fechou os olhos, a imagem deles no templo lhe veio a mente, ele e Kotori brincavam quando a bola rolou para o outro lado e Fuuma havia ido buscar.

"Eu gosto muito de você, Kotori".

Disse Kamui para a loira ao seu lado.

"Eu também gosto muito de você, Kamui."

"Que legal!Então quando crescer, quero ser a 'noiva' da Kotori".

"Noiva?"

Ela indagou timidamente.

"Sim, eu vi na TV ontem. Parece que quem é 'noiva' e se casa com quem ama é muito feliz. Fuuma, eu posso ser a 'noiva' da Kotori?"

"Se for você Kamui, eu não tenho nada contra".

Kamui e Kotori comemoravam animadamente.

"Mas você vai ter que me prometer uma coisa, Kamui, nunca faça a Kotori chorar. A Kotori é minha irmã e não perdoarei você se fizer isso!"

"Eu prometo Fuuma. Nunca farei a Kotori chorar. Eu prometo".

Ele abriu os olhos e tomou um susto, Fuuma estava a alguns passos de distancia, Kamui engoliu em seco e depois respirou fundo.

'Eu lembro'

'Então você sabe que eu não vou te perdoar pelo que você fez'

Fuuma estalou os dedos e foi se aproximando, Kamui começou a recuar e logo começou a correr, Fuuma conseguiu o puxar pelo pulso e os dois caíram no chão, Kamui conseguiu se livrar de Fuuma sobre si, mas não teve muito tempo de ver o que estava acontecendo, Fuuma deu um soco no rosto do Kamui e depois o pegou pela gola da camisa e acertou outro soco.

'Para com isso, que merda'.

Reclamou Kamui ainda no chão, Fuuma continuou com a mesma expressão, continuou a caminhar para frente, se aproximando cada vez mais do Kamui, este não ficou apenas parado, deu uma rasteira, fazendo o Fuuma cair com tudo no chão.

Kotori e Yuzuriha passavam perto da casa e começaram a escutar rumores de confusão dentro de uma casa.

'Não, por favor, diga que não é a casa do Kamui'

Disse Kotori enquanto corria apressada em direção a casa dele, Yuzuriha corria também, as duas estavam a um quarteirão de distancia.

Kamui aproveitou que Fuuma estava no chão e saltou por cima dele, acertando socos.

'Eu não estou fazendo isso porque estou com raiva é o troco pelos socos que você me deu, está bravo porque fez a Kotori chorar, mas se ainda fosse o mesmo Fuuma saberia que não tive intenção, você fica pensando que eu mudei, mas quem na verdade mudou foi você'.

'Eu não estou só te batendo pela minha irmã, eu queria te quebrar a cara desde que você se mudou, seu ladrão'.

Fuuma conseguiu pegar o pulso do Kamui e torceu até que ele ficasse com o rosto no chão, Kotori e Yuzuriha chegaram bem a tempo, o portão estava aberto.

'KAMUI'

Kotori correu até ele, Fuuma se afastou o mais rápido possível, Yuzuriha ficou parada no portão em estado de choque, Nataku havia acabado de pular o muro e estava ao lado da Kotori tentando fazer o Kamui parar de gemer.

'Você quebrou o pulso dele'

Disse Nataku furioso, Fuuma engoliu em seco mais manteve a mesma expressão, Kamui continuava a se contorcer no chão.

'Fiquem longe do meu Kamui'

Disse uma garota de cabelos curtos que apareceu bem no portão da casa, todos ficaram olhando para ela, com exceção do Kamui que parecia nem ter ouvido a voz da menina, Fuuma ficou com mais vontade de bater no Kamui.

'Q-quem é você?'

Perguntou Kotori, enquanto mantinha Kamui abraçado a ela, a garota acelerou o passo e se curvou até poder ver o rosto do garoto.

'Sou Hokuto, a noiva do Kamui'

'NOIVA?'

Berraram todos ao mesmo tempo, ela deu um sorriso cínico para eles e uma expressão de vitória surgiu em seu rosto, tal expressão apenas fora vista por Kotori que estava bem perto da garota.

'Fique longe do meu Kamui'

Hokuto empurrou de leve a Kotori e pegou o Kamui e o carregou para dentro da casa, os quatro entraram logo em seguida.

Kamui estava deitado no sofá, não conseguia ver com muita clareza, fechou os olhos por alguns instante e algo o apavorou, escutou o som de uma trava de arma se desfazendo, ele abriu os olhos e correu até onde a Kotori estava, a loira ficou sem entender, quando o a bala arrebentou o vidro e passou de raspão pelo ombro do Kamui.

Kamui ficou encarando a Kotori por alguns instantes, depois olhou para a janela.

'Kakyo...'

E caiu com tudo no chão, Nataku e Fuuma o levaram para o quarto, Hokuto, Kotori e Yuzuriha estavam assustadas demais, Kotori chorava no sofá, Yuzuriha tentava acalma-la e Hokuto andava de uma lado para o outro.

Arashi ficou incrédula, Sorata vendo que não tinha mais como concertar a bobagem que tinha feito respirou fundo e aguardou uma 'resposta'.

'Sorata você-'

A porta se abriu rapidamente, uma senhora apareceu com uma bandeja e dois copos de chá, a mulher se assustou quando viu a expressão no rosto de Arashi.

'Querida você está bem?'

A mulher deixou a bandeja em cima de uma mesinha e correu até a garota, Sorata ficou fitando a parede por alguns instantes.

'A culpa foi minha, com licença'.

Sorata estava caminhando para fora da sala, ajeitou o boné, colocando a aba para frente e tapando os olhos, tinha se odiado pelo que tinha feito, sabia que ela precisava dele pelo menos de alguém por perto, mas não tinha condições de aguardar uma resposta dela, era pedir demais...

Arashi ficou vendo Sorata cruzar a sala, ficou vendo sem dizer nada, se ordenava a impedi-lo a dizer algo, mas não conseguia, a voz não saia, tudo parecia estar em câmera lenta, quando ele saiu do cômodo, tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal.

'O que ele quis dizer?Ele-'

A mulher parou assim que pensou na possibilidade dele ter dado uma bronca, mas ela conhecia o Sorata, já tinha o visto varias vezes, desde que ele era pequeno, sabia que ele jamais levantaria a voz para ela, então calculou a hipótese mais obvia, preferiu não comentar sobre seu pensamento, as coisas não estavam fáceis.

'Sorata...vovó...porque?ao mesmo tempo?'

'Porque está falando como se tivesse perdido o Sorata?A ultima coisa que, sua avó, o Sorata e eu queremos é te ver triste, então vamos, beba esse chá e tente relaxar'.

Quando Hokuto finalmente havia conseguido se livrar de todos, ela esperou alguns minutos e subiu para o quarto onde Kamui repousava.

'Onde está a espada que roubou da família do Kakyo?'

Perguntou Hokuto entrando no quarto, Kamui ficou de olhos arregalados, com toda aquela confusão e dor não tinha percebido a presença dela.

'Hokuto?'


	7. Herança

**Capitulo 7: Herança**

'Hokuto??'

Ele ia se levantar da cama, mas o braço doía, o pulso estava quebrado, e havia um corte no ombro, onde a bala havia raspado, acabou voltando a se encostar no travesseiro.

'Eu disse pra você, não adianta fugir'.

Ela sentou ao lado dele na cama, a expressão do rosto dele de surpresa passou para raiva, os olhos brilhavam, mas isso não intimidava Hokuto, ela permaneceu séria e fria.

'Quem foi que atirou?'

'Ficou tão preocupado com a sua amiguinha?'

Ela perguntou debochadamente, Kamui tentou usar o braço esquerdo, o braço machucado, mas fora em vão, agarrou o pulso dela com o braço direito.

'Quem foi que atirou na Kotori?'

Dessa vez quem estava frio e sério era ele, poucas vezes Hokuto o tinha visto assim, ainda sim o temia, mas não podia demonstrar isso ou seu plano iria por água a baixo.

'Eu quero a espada sagrada'.

'Eu não te darei a espada'.

'Ela pertence ao meu noivo, vamos pegue-a pra mim ou serei obrigada a usar a força'.

'Não vai achar a espada, me seguiu de Okinawa até Tóquio porque quer a espada?Pensei que fosse mais inteligente'.

Ele disse em um tom divertido, ela preferia ouvir a voz séria do Kamui do que esse tom brincalhão e irritante.

'Não estou te seguindo a espada não te pertence'

'Olha, eu não quero a porcaria dessa espada'

'Então devolva para mim'

Disse Kakyo com uma arma na mão, Kamui viu que estava encrencado, não tinha como fugir, sua ultima esperança era que ninguém mais entrasse na casa;

'Vou perguntar só uma vez, onde está a espada que pertence a minha família?'

Kamui ficou olhando em volta, queria uma maneira de fugir, mas não tinha como, viu a face de Kakyo se contorcer para raiva e a de Hokuto para impaciência, e isso não significava boa coisa, o telefone não estava muito longe podia usar a discagem rápida, para a casa do Fuuma, mas não tinha como chegar até o telefone sem que eles percebessem.

'Anda Kamui!'

Ordenou Hokuto ficando furiosa, Kamui continuou a olhar para os lados, em busca de uma reposta, conseguia escutar perfeitamente o som do relógio, mas o som da porta batendo foi mais forte, a porta do quarto, Kamui ficou surpreso ao ver seu amigo Sorata, mas logo se assustou, ele não estava com uma expressão muito boa, primeiro porque nunca o tinha visto com o boné com a aba pra frente e muito menos com uma arma.

'Larga a arma tiozinho, ou você vai se ferrar, eu não compro tetra com o Kamui e o Fuuma, mas com qualquer outro idiota que se meta a engraçadinho'.

'So-sorata?Como você sabia?'

Ele perguntou bastante surpreso, Hokuto vai andando devagar para perto da porta, Sorata guardou a arma no bolso e deu um sorriso.

'Ahhh, a Kotori me ligou e eu lembrei que tinha uma arma na minha casa e ela disse assim...'

Sorata, por favor, vá pra casa do Kamui, está acontecendo uma confusão muito grande, eu não sei o que pode acontecer, mas ele pode sair ferido, e você também, mas, por favor, faça algo.

Kakyo aponta a arma para o Sorata, que fica meio sem reação, já que não tinha como pegar a arma.

'Puta to ferrado...'

Ele diz sem desviar a atenção da arma

'É, está mesmo'.

Kakyo disparou, a bala acertou o ombro do Sorata. Kamui deu um salto da cama e correu até o Sorata, que apertava a mão contra a ferida, o sangue manchava a camiseta azul marinho que usava, dando um tom negro, para a parte atingida pelo sangue.

Kamui com o braço ferido tentava passar a mão pelo bolso do casaco do Sorata.

Do lado de fora, um carro negro havia parado em frente ao portão, um garoto saltou do carro, e correu para dentro da casa, o homem que dirigia, retirou os óculos escuros por um momento, limpou as lentes e depois os colocou novamente no rosto.

'KAMUI'

O garoto entrou no quarto e foi até Kamui, mas parou quando viu um rosto conhecido.

'Ho-hokuto...'

'Ir-rmão...'

Hokuto e Subaru ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo, Subaru se virou e ajudou Kamui a erguer o Sorata.

'Desçam, vou leva-los ao hospital'.

Ele disse para o Kamui e os acompanhou até fora do quarto, depois se voltou para a irmã.

'Hokuto tome um táxi é vá direto para casa'

O tom de voz já estava diferente, estava frio e seco, Hokuto baixou a cabeça e saiu do quarto apressada.

'Não vai fugir desse jeito, você Kamui ainda terá bastante problemas, e eu vou ajuda-lo, irmãozinho'.

Disse Kakyo olhando para Kamui, ele desceu rapidamente e acompanhou Hokuto para fora de casa, onde seguiram até o carro do Kakyo e foram embora, Kamui ficou olhando para o nada, os pensamentos estavam embaralhados, Sorata tentava compreender o que se passava na cabeça do amigo, mas a dor era forte demais, Subaru decidiu ignorar qualquer reação e os levou o mais rápido possível para o carro.

Sorata e Kamui ficaram sentados no banco de trás do carro, Subaru entrou rapidamente no carona ao lado do motorista.

'Por favor, vamos logo para o hospital'.

Ele pediu olhando para o homem que estava ao seu lado, o homem assentiu e correram para o hospital central.

No templo Ise, Arashi estava deitada na cama, encarando o teto, o chá estava intocado, a mulher que cuidava dela estava sentada próxima à porta, como se fosse uma barreira. Arashi fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e uma imagem perturbadora tomou sua mente, ela se levantou rapidamente, assustando a mulher que quase cochilava.

'Sorata'

Ela correu para a porta, quando a mulher se meteu na frente, por pouco Arashi não da de cara com a mulher.

'Tia Elda, saia, aconteceu alguma coisa com o Sorata'.

Ela pediu aflita, a mulher se endireitou e continuou na frente da porta, Arashi tentou abrir a porta, mas a mulher só a impedia.

'Eu prefiro te ver chorar pela morte de sua avó, do que te ver correndo atrás de um moleque'.

'Tia Elda, saia'.

Ela ignorou o comentário grosso da mulher, não podia responde-la, já que era tão querida como sua falecida avó Kaede, sempre tomou conta dela, mas só agora tinha reparado, que ela não gostava do Sorata.

'Pensava que era apenas implicância dela, pelo fato dele ser garoto, mas vejo que não é bem assim...'

Ela pensava enquanto encarava furiosa a mulher, a velha ajeitou o kimono, e depois levantou o rosto da Arashi delicadamente, ficou fitando os olhos furiosos da garota.

'Você ficou muito rebelde depois que conheceu esse rapaz'

'Tia Elda, por favor, eu não quero discutir isso, saia da frente, aconteceu algo com o Sorata e eu quero saber o que houve'.

'Não'

Disse a mulher friamente, Arashi não estava gostando daquela situação.

'Sinto muito'

A mulher ficou sem entender, Arashi empurrou a mulher e abriu a porta do quarto, correu até a entrada onde calçou apressadamente os sapatos e correu para fora do templo.

Fuuma falava com Subaru pelo telefone, Kotori, Yuzuriha e Nataku estavam do lado de fora, conversando sobre a Hokuto.

'Eu nunca ouvi falar dessa garota'

Dizia Nataku, tentando se lembrar de algo, Kotori concordava, conhecia Kamui muito mais do que Nataku, ele nunca havia mencionado o nome dela, nem era do colégio.Yuzuriha apenas tentava criar hipóteses já que não conhecia Kamui tão bem como eles.

'Ele pode ter conhecido essa garota quando foi para Okinawa'

'Isso é obvio'

Dizia Nataku devassadamente, Yuzuriha deu um tapa de leve no ombro dele, Kotori ficou observando a cena, e logo cortou os pensamentos que passavam por sua cabeça.

'Não é hora de imaginar coisas Kotori, preciso saber o que aconteceu com o Kamui'.

Pensava Kotori ficando mais aflita.

'Mais porque ela disse que é a noiva do Kamui?'

Perguntou Yuzuriha, todos ficaram se olhando, esperando que alguém dissesse algo que fizesse sentido, alguma nova peça para o quebra cabeça, dando a impressão que cada vez mais, apenas Kamui sabia monta-lo.

'Mais a noiva do Kamui é a Kotori'

Dizia Nataku, enquanto coçava a cabeça, Yuzuriha deu outro tapa nele.

'Dããã, disso a gente já sabe, diga algo novo'.

Kotori respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e se perdeu em seus pensamentos.

Em uma sala bastante iluminada, de uma enorme mansão, ela caminhava devagar pelo imenso corredor, subiu a escada que dava para novos cômodos, muitos quartos, enormes salões, em todos os quatro andares, parecia um palácio, desenhos de anjos no teto do ultimo andar, ilustres de cristais, ela ficava observando tudo muito surpresa, só em sonho vira algo tão lindo assim, nem em filmes...

Continuou caminhando, mas acabou se perdendo pelo corredor, que parecia um labirinto, achou uma porta, um elevador, ficou incrédula para onde sua mãe havia a mandado?Uma mansão, ricamente decorada, e ainda com elevador dentro.

"Kotoko!"

Uma mulher de cabelos cumpridos a abraçou.

"É Kotori, senhorita Kanoe"

Ela disse timidamente.

"Oh, é mesmo".

Ela deu um sorriso agradável e as duas começaram a caminhar pela mansão, onde a mulher a guiou para um quarto, porta dupla e de madeira maciça, a maçaneta muito brilhante e bem polida.

"Como está o senhor Saiki? Senhorita Kanoe".

"Bem, depois que a minha irmã se casou, as coisas ficaram mais tranqüilas por essa casa".

"Fico feliz em saber, tem certeza que não vou incomodar sua irmã?".

"Imagine, ela vai adorar recebe-la, mas e você Kotori, não pretende se casar?".

"Si-sim...".

Ela respondeu já a face corada, Kanoe decidiu para de amolar a menina e abriu a porta do quarto, o quarto era gigante, nem havia tanta coisa assim, uma cama de casal, uma enorme e bem decorada penteadeira, havia um espelho que pegava a altura completa da parede, Hinoto se encontrava na varando do quarto, que dava vista para a piscina, a mulher se levantou e caminhou até ela.

"Kotori Monou, faz muito tempo que a não a vejo".

"É verdade, e a senhora Hinoto, como tem passado?".

"Muito bem e você?"

"Bem"

"A que devo a sua agradável visita?"

As duas caminharam para a varanda, se sentaram nas poltronas e ficaram observando a vista por alguns minutos.

"É que ainda estou preocupada com o Kamui"

Ela disse baixinho, Hinoto deu um sorriso, já imaginava que era sobre isso.

"Com quantos anos está?"

"Quatorze"

Ela respondeu, não tinha entendido a pergunta da mulher.

"A ultima vez que a vi estava com nove anos, e me contou que o Kamui disse que iriam se casar, lembra?"

"Si-sim"

"Ele se mudou não é?"

"Sim..."

Ela respondeu desanimada

"Não precisa ficar assim, ele vai voltar, bem em breve, já estamos no final do ano, porém quando ele voltar... as coisas não serão muito agradáveis, mas isso será um período curto"

"Como à senhora sabe disso tudo?"

"Mantenho contado com a senhora Tohru, ele está com saudades de você e do seu irmão".

"Oh...a senhora sabe qual será a razão disso tudo?"

Ela perguntou bastante curiosa

"Ele brigou com o seu irmão e isso já um dos motivos, porém uma garota... ela será o começo dessa confusão, mas o motivo principal é uma herança, só sei disso".

"Herança?Não entendo"

"Com o tempo entenderá, e quando isso acontecer, volte aqui, terei novas noticias"

"Obrigada senhora"

Kotori voltou a realidade, não havia se passado muito tempo, Fuuma estava saindo da casa bastante apressado, os três correram até ele para saber noticias do Kamui e do Sorata.

'O que aconteceu?'

Perguntou Kotori aflita

'Está tudo bem?'

Perguntou Yuzuriha

'O Kamui, como ele está?'

Perguntou Nataku, Fuuma nem sabia por onde começar.

'Primeiro não está muito bem, Segundo o Kamui está melhor do que o Arisugawa e terceiro os dois estão no hospital, o Arisugawa tomou um tiro no ombro e eu estou indo para lá agora'.

'A culpa foi minha-'

Kotori caiu para trás e foi apanhada por Nataku, Yuzuriha ficou olhando preocupada, a noticia fora forte demais para ela.

'Nataku, por favor, deixe-a no quarto, Yuzuriha vá chamar a minha mãe, ela está dentro do templo, ela só desmaiou não é muito grave, eu estou indo direto para o hospital, evitem comentar sobre o que aconteceu aos meus pais'.

Ele pegou a bicicleta e saiu apressado em direção ao hospital, já tinha avisado a Arashi e pela hora ela já deveria estar lá.

**N/A: **Vamos lá pessoal, reviews não matam xD


	8. Motivo

**Capitulo 8**: Motivo

'Onde está a Saya?'

Perguntou Kyogou para Nataku, ele balançou a cabeça, nem sabia quem era Saya.

'Não sabemos...'

Respondeu Yuzuriha.Nataku caminhou até a sala e depois voltou para o quarto.

Havia um recado no telefone, Kyogou foi até a sala e ouviu a mensagem e depois voltou para o cômodo.

'Está na mansão da Hinoto'

'Hinoto...o que mais ainda haverá de acontecer?'

Perguntou Saya já com olhos cheios de lagrimas, Hinoto fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

'Kamui'

'O que tem o Kamui?'

Perguntou Saya preocupada

'Está no hospital'

'Por quê?'

Perguntou ainda mais preocupada

'Volte para sua casa, Kotori desmaiou, volte'.

'Sim'

Ela saiu apressada.

'O que acontecerá, ainda não poderá ser revelado... Mas acredito que as coisas se resolvam quando Fuuma e Kamui conversarem... '

Disse Hinoto para si mesma.

Na recepção Arashi e Fuuma, se encontraram.

'Fuuma, o que aconteceu com o Sorata??'

'Calma, Arashi, vamos para os quartos... Mas se mantenha calma'

Arashi assentiu, e os dois pegaram o elevador que os levou para o sétimo andar, onde era o quarto dos dois, números 402 e 404.

Fuuma seguiu para o quarto 402 e Arashi para o 404.

'Sorata... '

Ela sussurrou, ao vê-lo deitado na cama, adormecido. Sua voz tinha saído fraca e rouca, talvez porque estivesse com medo de acordá-lo, ou a situação a deixou abalada demais, ela caminhou devagar pelo quarto e sentou em uma cadeira que estava ao lado da cama.

Ela ficou o fitando por algum tempo, e ficou segurando a mão dele, Sorata apenas despertou quando sentiu algo tocar seu rosto, ficou surpreso ao abrir os olhos e ver a face encharcada de Arashi.

'Do-docinho...'

Ela deixou que mais lágrimas caíssem e o abraçou, Sorata sorriu ainda sem entender direito, estava feliz por vê-la, mas não esperava tal reação da parte dela.

'Ei, vai com calma docinho, não estou 100'

Ela se afastou rapidamente.

'Mais também não precisava se afastar desse jeito, não é como se eu fosse um demônio... '

Ela baixou a cabeça, sentindo o rosto aquecer, cada vez mais. Ele acariciou a cabeça dela com um sorriso de sempre, ela sentiu o rosto esquentar ainda mais.

'Sorata... o que você me disse no templo...'

'Que eu amo a docinho?'

Ela ficou surpresa com o tom de voz dele, uma voz doce e amável.

'É... bem...'

'Docinho, escuta, o que eu disse não é como se você tivesse que me dar uma resposta, eu só quero deixar claro o que sinto. Isso não vai mudar nossa amizade'.

'So...rata...'

"Tia Elda, não quer que eu me aproxime do Sorata...porque?"

Ela ficou pensando perdidamente.

'Sorata, como você está se sentindo?'

'Quase não sinto o meu braço... '

Ele disse enquanto olhava para o ombro enfaixado.

'Eu tenho que ir... Me aguardam no templo Ise...'

'Tudo bem docinho'

Ela caminhou até a porta, ela antes de abrir a porta disse sem se virar.

'Você estava errado quando disse que a culpa era sua...'

E saiu do quarto.

'Docinho...'

No quarto 402, Fuuma e Kamui ficaram se encarando por um leve período, Kamui voltou a encarar o teto.

'Como está...a Kotori?'

Perguntou Kamui ainda olhando para o teto.

'Fisicamente bem...mas está mal mentalmente e você sabe porque...'

'Por minha culpa...'

'Não é só culpa sua... como está o seu ombro?'

'Dói...'

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por uns cinco minutos, apenas com as vozes do corredor que preenchiam o silêncio do quarto.

'Como está o Sorata?'

'Eu não sei... Arashi foi vê-lo, já deve ter saído'.

'O Sorata tomou um tiro e a culpa foi minha... se não fosse pelo Subaru...'

'Subaru??'

'Sim, ele apareceu lá...e viemos para cá no carro de alguém...'

'Kamui, vamos...esquecer o problema que tivemos no passado'

'Vamos...'

'Então me devolva as bolinhas de gude, eu sei que não perdeu todas'

Disse Fuuma severamente.

'Não posso'

'Como assim "Não posso", porque não pode?'

'Eu a coloquei na espada sagrada, a que minha mãe me deu'

'Como?As bolinhas de gude são pequenas'

'Sabe aquela bola roxa, a principal da coleção?'

'Você...seu maldito, você usou AQUELA??'

No templo Togakushi, Fuuma e Kamui brincavam de bolinha de gude, ao lado de uma bonita e florida cerejeira, Kotori observava os dois sentada em um banco.

"Uau, as suas bolinhas de gude são lindas"

Dizia Kamui admirando a coleção do amigo.

"Obrigado, ah quer ver a principal?"

"Quero, quero"

"Aqui"

Fuuma tirou do fundo da caixa de madeira, uma bola pesada e maior que as outras, de cor roxa, muito brilhante e bonita.

"Uau, e você nunca brincou com ela?"

"Não, ela é preciosa"

"Uaaaau, você poderia vendê-la"

"Eu ganharia bastante dinheiro se fizesse isso"

Disse Fuuma bem pensativo.

"Você me empresta Fuuma?"

"O que?"

"A bolinha de gude"

"Er..."

"Eu prometo que não vou quebrar"

"Empresta pra ele mano"

Dizia Kotori ainda sentada no banco, Fuuma ficou olhando para a Kotori, depois para o Kamui e depois para a bolinha.

"Ahh eu não sei..."

"Eu vou ter cuidado, de verdade"

"Mas, pra que você a quer?"

"Meu vizinho, Kazuki Nataku, ele também tem bolinhas de gude, quero mostrá-la a ele"

"Ahhh não acho uma boa idéia, vai que mistura com as dele..."

"Vai Fuuma não seja mal"

Dizia Kotori, Fuuma ficou olhando sem jeito para a irmã e para o amigo.

"Me deixa levar todas?"

"To-todas??Você sabe quantas tem??"

"Não..."

"Tem mais de cem bolinhas dentro da caixa!"

"Ahh vai!!Eu devolvo amanhã mesmo"

"Tudo bem..."

Fuuma guardou as bolinhas dentro da caixa e por ultimo a grande bola roxa, Kamui e Kotori abraçaram o Fuuma, ou melhor, pularam em cima dele.

"Prometa que vai me devolver todas as 150"

"Eu prometo"

Kamui pegou a caixa e se despediu dos dois e saiu do templo com a caixa debaixo do braço.

'Agora diga Kamui, você me devolveu 30 das 150, seu canalha'

'Er...eu vou explicar o que aconteceu, tudo bem?'

'Melhor que seja convincente'

'Certo...'

Eu andava alegremente pela rua, com a caixa debaixo do braço, direito...não espera...era esquerdo, não, ou...ahhh

'Não me interessa qual era o braço, apenas continue'

'Ta...credo...'

Como eu estava dizendo, andava com a caixa debaixo do braço, eu peguei o atalho do parque.

'Kamui seu IDIOTA, tem que pular o muro!!Você pegou o atalho do parque tendo que pular o muro!Com a minha caixa de bolinhas de gude debaixo do braço??'

'Olha Fuuma, você tem que parar de interromper a minha narração ou vai ficar difícil'

Ele estava se divertindo com a conversa, se lembrou de quando o Sorata contava a história de como ele e a Arashi se conheceram e aproveitou para usar as piadas...

'Difícil vai ser você sair desse hospital, vou te mandar direto pra emergência'

'E nunca saberá o que aconteceu com as outras bolinhas de gude, agora cala a boca e me deixa contar'

'Quem você pensa q-'

'Shh, calado!'

'Vai fazer "shhh" pra tua mãe!'

Dizia Fuuma ameaçando acertar outro soco na cara do Kamui.

Como EU estava dizendo, peguei o atalho do parque, só que a caixa era muito pesada então eu decidi que seria melhor fazer o caminho normal... mas quando eu vi aquela arvore, não pode resistir a não subir

'E eu não consigo resistir a quebrar a tua cara'

'Porra Fuuma, quer que eu conte a história?Ou não?'

'Então faz um resumo!'

Deixei a caixa na grama e comecei a subir, quando um enorme e assassino pincher veio e derrubou a caixa.

'Kamui antes que eu quebre a tua cara, um "enorme e assassino pincher?"'

'Deixa eu continuar!?'

Só que o cachorro por não ser "muito" grande, entrou de cara, ou melhor de fucinho na caixa e espalhou quase todas as bolinhas pela grama.

'Quantas você perdeu nessa brincadeira?'

'Bem... Fuuma você é muito sem paciência é por isso que sempre brigamos!'

'Você faz as merdas e eu sou o sem paciência?!'

'Viu?Já ta estressado de novo'

'Conta logo a história...'

Disse Fuuma de cara feia, Kamui se matava de rir por dentro.

Enfim, o cachorro assassino mergulhou na caixa, eu pulei da arvore e comecei a pegar as bolinhas, só que umas três caíram dentro do rio, uma o cachorro comeu, e outras sabe deus quantas ficaram por ai...

Peguei a caixa e fui para casa, no caminho tropecei e varias caíram dentro do bueiro, aquela roxa só não caiu porque ela não passava, continuei caminhando e cheguei em casa,joguei com o meu vizinho Nataku, ele mostrou umas da coleção dele e eu fiz uma troca, depois a minha mãe me disse que íamos embora, eu corri pra te devolver, e fiz o caminho de volta e peguei novamente o atalho no parque, mas não tinha como subir com aquele trambolho! Eu joguei a caixa, só que a madeira era muito vagabunda, ai quebrou, só que eu fui muito esperto e antes de jogar a caixa tirei a roxa, porque fiquei com medo que ela quebrasse.

'No final das contas você só me devolveu 30, mas a roxa está com você então temos 31'

'É'

'Agora eu te mato'

'Eiiii, pode parar eu não tenho culpa...'

Fuuma olhou para o relógio e depois foi até a janela, viu Arashi no banco.

'Tenho que ir'

'Fuuma'

'O que?'

'Somos amigos não?'

'Sim'

E depois saiu do quarto, tinha feito Arashi esperar demais, no caminho deu de cara com um médico.

'Você é parente do Arisugawa Sorata? Vi você na recepção perguntar por ele'

'Ah...sim...o que foi?'

Mentiu ele, se era do Sorata, era só contar depois para a Arashi.

'O braço esquerdo dele... Poderá não se mover nunca mais'

'O-o que?...'


	9. Mal entendido

Capitulo 9: Mal entendido 

'Kanoe, você acredita que está tudo bem com o Kamui?'

Pergunta Hinoto, sentando ao lado da irmã mais nova.

'Você mesma disse que ele ainda terá problemas, mesmo que ele e o Fuuma voltem a ser amigos eu acredito que os problemas ainda continuarão... A garota da família Sumeragi, não vai desistir'.

'Sim, e isso causará problemas ao Kamui, aquela outra menina, Satsuki... ainda haverá outro mal entendido, Kotori perderá as esperanças de um futuro relacionamento entre ela e o Kamui e isso vai acontecer porque ele quer protege-la, para que não se envolva com o Kakyo'.

'Irmã, quando isso tudo estiver resolvido, você acredita que o Kamui se entenderá com a Kotori?'

Pergunta Kanoe preocupada, Hinoto ficou olhando para o céu, contemplando as nuvens já negras e carregadas.

'Uma outra tempestade se aproxima...'

'Hinoto...'

Kanoe, ficou contemplando as nuvens assim como a irmã, e viu claramente que as nuvens negras corriam rápido e se aproximavam do hospital.

'Kamui, uma tempestade para o Kamui?'

Perguntou Kanoe já de pé, Hinoto fechou os olhos.

'Sim...contate o Fuuma, rápido'

'Sim'

Kanoe saiu da varanda e foi até o telefone que ficava ao lado da cama, discou rapidamente o numero para o templo Togakushi.

No templo, Saya acabava de chegar em casa, tirou os sapatos correndo e foi até o quarto da filha, onde ela repousava, Yuzuriha estava ao lado dela.

'Minha filha, como ela está?Yuzuriha está tudo bem?'

'Sim... ela está dormindo agora, seu marido está no templo, deu muito trabalho conseguir convence-lo a voltar para lá'

'Obrigada'

Ela sorriu para a garota e sentou ao lado da filha, Kotori se remexeu na cama.

'Kamui...Kamui...'

Dizia Kotori enquanto dormia, Saya se voltou para Yuzuriha.

'Ela só diz o nome do Kamui, não sei porque'.

Respondeu Yuzuriha já sabendo que Saya ia perguntar sobre isso.

No templo, Nataku fazia companhia para Kyogou.

'Você é amigo do Fuuma?'

'Somos apenas colegas, estamos longe de sermos amigos'.

Respondeu Nataku enquanto carregava algumas caixas, Kyogou pareceu se interessar pelo assunto.

'Porque?'

'Nunca conversamos, sou amigo e vizinho do Kamui'.

'Kazuki Nataku...acho que agora estou me lembrando, Kamui falou algumas vezes de você'

'Ah...'

Ele pareceu bem surpreso, Kyogou não entendeu o porque da surpresa, mas achou melhor não perguntar.

'Você estuda no Clamp?'

'Sim, mas estudo á noite'.

'Você trabalha de tarde?'

'Não, é que gosto de alugar uns filmes de manhã, para ver a tarde'.

'E posso saber, da onde tira dinheiro?'

'Meu avô me manda de vez em quando, onde eu coloco essa caixa?'

'Lá em cima, por favor'.

Nataku colocou a caixa dentro do armário, depois os dois pegaram dois baldes e começaram a polir o chão do templo.

'Porque não trabalha aqui?'

'Eu agradeço, mas devo recusar'

'Porque?'

'Se eu começar a trabalhar aqui, terei menos tempo para ficar ao lado da pessoa que gosto, já é difícil encontra-la e quando a encontro ficamos pouco tempo ao lado do outro e quase nunca conversamos'

'Eu não compreendo seu motivo, mas a vaga estará livre'

'Obrigado senhor'

Kotori despertou assim que uma chuva fina começou a cair, o vento gelado invadiu o quarto, a garota caminhou até a janela e depois desceu apressada, viu Yuzuriha e Saya na sala, as duas correram e abraçaram ela, assim que a viram de pé.

'Que bom que está bem filha'

'Que bom, Kotori!'

'Er...mãe... Posso ir ao hospital?'

'Não está se sentindo bem?'

Perguntou a mãe já toda preocupada, Kotori não sabia como explicar, sabia que dizer que iria fazer uma visita não era suficiente, e não poderia dizer que queria ver como o Kamui estava, isso ira preocupar a todos, enquanto ela pensava em uma desculpa, Yuzuriha tinha uma na ponta da língua.

'Eu tomo conta dela, é que um colega da nossa classe passou mal e queremos vê-lo'

'Ah, que pena, sim é claro que podem, mas está chovendo...e... Kootori, onde está o Fuuma?'

'Acho que na casa da Arashi'

Respondeu Kotori enquanto colocava o casaco, as duas foram para a entrada da casa e calçaram os sapatos.

'Avise ao seu pai que acordou, ou ele vai continuar preocupado'

'Sim'

As duas saíram da casa.

'Ah, o Nataku está com o seu pai'

'Acho que o Nataku já foi para casa'

Dizia Kotori enquanto abria o guarda-chuva, Yuzuriha concordou com a cabeça.

'Pai, eu estou de saída'

Disse Kotori depois de abrir a porta, Kyogou correu até a loira e a abraçou.

'Que bom que está bem, onde vai?'

'Ao hospital, um amigo de classe passou mal, vamos visita-lo'

'Mas, está chovendo...'

'Eu as levo de bicicleta e passamos na minha casa, e eu pego o carro'.

'Você tem carro Nataku?'

Perguntou Yuzuriha animada, ele assentiu, e ela vibrou.

'Uau, que legal!!'

'Vamos'

Nataku se despediu de Kyogou e agradeceu novamente pela oferta e saiu com as duas na bicicleta, estava difícil de andar, a bicicleta estava bastante pesada, mas o templo não era muito longe da casa do Kamui.

Fuuma e Arashi caminhavam entediados por um parque, atrás do hospital, os dois pareciam não se importar com a chuva.

'O que foi Fuuma?Você parece muito preocupado'

'Sim, tem algo que eu preciso te contar'

'Diga'

'O braço esquerdo do Sorata, pode ficar paralisado para sempre'

'O braço?não, não Fuuma'

Chorou Arashi, Fuuma só pode confortar a garota em seus braços, enquanto ela soluçava.

'Você...gosta dele tanto assim?'

Arriscou a pergunta embora soubesse que não fosse o momento apropriado.

'_Eu prefiro te ver chorar pela morte de sua avó, do que te ver correndo atrás de um moleque'._

"Porque a tia Elda disse isso?...".

Ficou pensando enquanto mentalmente ignorava a pergunta do Fuuma.

'Arashi'

Fuuma aproximou o rosto, bem próximo ao de Arashi.

'Eu-'

Ela foi impedida, Fuuma a abraçou, ela não entendeu a pergunta, nem a reação, mas estava cansada, a noticia do Sorata fora forte o bastante.

'Por favor, não responda'.

Ele disse enquanto se mantinha abraçado a ela.

'Shirou-kun, estou entrando'

Disse Satsuki enquanto abria a porta, Kamui estava sentado na cama, parecia mais disposto.

'Olá Satsuki, como tem passado?'

'Bem, e você?está melhor?'

Ela perguntou enquanto fechava a porta, ele assentiu.

'Fico contente em revê-la, Não queria que ficasse como um mal entendido, naquele dia...eu sinto por aquilo'

'Oh, tudo bem'

Ela disse sorrindo, Kamui sorriu sem graça, não esperava essa reação dela, e ficou um tanto encantado com o sorriso da Satsuki, era muito bonito.

'Você deveria sorrir mais vezes'

Ela sorriu de lado, já envergonhada com o comentário dele.

'Yuuto me disse a mesma coisa'

Ela disse baixinho, Kamui se esforçou para ouvir o que ela disse e captou apenas o nome Yuuto.

'Kigai Yuuto?O professor?'

Ele perguntou curioso, Satsuki sentiu ainda mais envergonhada, ela apenas balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa, Kamui percebeu o quanto sua pergunta foi incomoda.

'Desculpe'

Ele disse incerto, não sabia se era exatamente a melhor coisa a dizer naquela situação, ela balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, lembrava muito as reações da Kotori.

'Não precisa se desculpar'

'Como ficou sabendo que eu estava no hospital'

'Quando Subaru-san o levou para o hospital, estava no carro do meu tio Sakurazuka'

'É?!O que o Subaru fazia no carro do Sakurazuka?'

Ele perguntou bastante curioso.

'Os dois são bastante amigos, Subaru-san é uma pessoa muito boa, os dois estão sempre conversando'

Kamui ficou pensativo por alguns segundos.

'Acho que sei como é'

Ele disse com um sorriso, Satsuki se aproximou da cama e entregou um bonito ramo com flores de Sakura.

'Obrigado Satsuki'

Ele disse enquanto pegava o ramo, Satsuki ficou sorrindo satisfeita por ele ter gostado.

'São do jardim do templo do meu tio'

'Seu tio tem um templo?'

'Bem, não é dele, mas ele e Subaru-san passam bastante tempo lá, é um lugar muito bonito, gostaria que fosse lá um dia, ah mais você já foi em um templo antes né?O templo Togakushi'

'Mas eu ficaria muito contente em ir ao templo do Seishiro Sakurazuka, foi você que escolheu essas flores de Sakura?'

'Sim'

Ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

'Obrigado'

Ele agradeceu novamente.

'Você e Subaru são amigos?'

'Mais ou menos, não conversamos muito, normalmente quando ele está lá no templo, eu estou com outra pessoa'.

'Você ao dizer "estou com outra pessoa" falou muito alegremente, é alguém que você gosta?'

'É sim, Shirou-kun repara muito bem nisso'.

'E você está me chamando de Shirou-kun pelo incidente que teve'

'Sim, mas peço para que não se incomode com isso, gostei de te chamar de Shirou-kun, tem um sobrenome muito bonito'

'Eu agradeço, Satsuki-chan'

'Chan?'

Ela repetiu com a face ligeiramente corada.

'O que foi?'

Ele perguntou sem entender a surpresa dela.

'Não foi nada'

Ela disse voltando a sorrir.

'Você deveria visitar a vidente Hinoto'

'Vidente?Que legal, acho que vou visitá-la mesmo'

Disse bem empolgada, Kamui pegou um bloco e começou a anotar o endereço da mansão.

'Espero que seja útil Satsuki-chan'

'Obrigada!'

Ela o abraçou, Kamui novamente não entendeu a reação dela, mas abraçou a garota de volta, ela era uma ótima pessoa para conversar, sempre dando bons conselhos e muito alegre.

'Kamui...'

Os dois se soltaram quando escutaram um murmúrio, Kotori estava parada diante a porta, com uma expressão bem surpresa, atrás de si, Nataku e Yuzuriha.

**Continua...**


	10. Em busca da verdade

_Capitulo 10: Em busca da verdade_

'A tempestade se aproxima mais rapidamente do hospital...'

Dizia Kanoe enquanto observava a nuvem negra, Hinoto terminou de beber a xícara de chá.

'Mais ainda não é nada, agora é só um conflito o grande problema será quando ele sair do hospital...'

'Hinoto, o que vai acontecer?'

Perguntou Kanoe receosa.

'Está se referindo ao garoto Arisugawa?'

Kanoe concordou com a cabeça, Hinoto ficou olhando atentamente para a nuvem negra, nem chegou a piscar.

'Por enquanto estará tudo bem, mas seu braço... ficará paralisado, mas isso... não acontecerá agora'.

'Porque não o avisamos para ter cuidado'

'Não adiantará, é o destino...'

Disse Hinoto tristemente.

Kyogou e Saya conversavam no templo.

'Acho que o Kazuki Nataku, gosta da nossa Kotori'

'Mesmo?Para mim ele gosta da Yuzuriha'

'Não, tenho certeza que é da Kotori, mas e agora?A Kotori não pode corresponder aos sentimentos dele'.

'Tem algo que me preocupa...'

'O que foi?'

'Uma coisa que a Hinoto disse...'

"E a Kotori?E o Kamui?" 

"_Kotori e Kamui, o destino deles é ficarem juntos, porém muitas barreiras surgiram, é um destino que pode ser facilmente manipulado...tudo dependerá deles"_

'Isso foi o que a Hinoto disse...'

'Não se preocupe tanto'

'Também me preocupo com o Fuuma'

"E quanto ao Fuuma?" 

"_O Fuuma... ele está tão preocupado em proteger a Kotori e o Kamui que nem vai perceber quando se apaixonar, por uma jovem, só que... essa jovem está destinada a outra pessoa..."_

'Eles vão sofrer tanto...'

'Isso vai passar...só o tempo vai curar esses ferimentos'

'A Kotori pelo menos tem o Kamui e se você diz que o Nataku gosta dela...mas quem vai proteger o Fuuma?'

'O Kamui, Saya'

'Mas...'

'Kamui protege a Kotori, Fuuma protege a Kotori, Fuuma protege o Kamui e o Kamui protege o Fuuma'.

Kotori balançou a cabeça de forma negativa e saiu o mais depressa possível dali, Kamui ficou olhando tristemente, depois deu um soco na mesa que estava ao lado da cama.

'Kotori!!'

Yuzuriha correu atrás da loira, Nataku ficou na porta apenas observando.

'Kotori-san... Shirou-kun, fique tranqüilo eu vou traze-la de volta, dessa vez a culpa foi mesmo minha'.

'Não, Satsuki-chan, não foi culpa sua'

Ele disse ainda no mesmo tom entristecido.

'Shirou-kun, não se preocupe, foi apenas um mal entendido, vou deixar isso claro para a Kotori-san, com licença'

E saiu do quarto tão rápido quando Yuzuriha, Nataku entrou e fechou a porta, os dois ficaram se encarando mais ambos permaneciam em silêncio.

'Kamui,Kamui, não sabia que você ficava se aproveitando tanto, a Kotori, a Satsuki a Hokuto, quem vai ser agora?A Yuzuriha, a Arashi?'

'Pare de ser ridículo, eu não tenho nada com a Satsuki, ela gosta de outra pessoa, ainda não tenho nada com a Kotori e o que eu tive com a Hokuto não é da sua conta, tente resolver os seus problemas primeiro antes de falar dos meus'.

'Você não está em condições de bancar o engraçadinho'

Nataku agarrou Kamui pela gola da camisa.

'Largue o Kamui, ou vai se ver comigo'

Os dois olharam para a pessoa na porta, Fuuma estava parado com uma expressão bastante séria, Kamui começou a respirar com dificuldade, Fuuma foi até o amigo.

'Kamui, você está bem?o que está sentindo?'

'Estou apenas...cansado...obri...gado...Fu...uma...'

E logo caiu no sono, Fuuma e Nataku saíram do quarto, ele precisava descansar, estava muito agitado com tantas visitas, um entra e sai direto do quarto, sem nem dar espaço para que ele descansasse.

Kotori parou quando havia chegado na recepção, Yuzuriha conseguiu alcançar a loira, Kotori sentou em um banco, estava começando a sentir a cabeça pesada e dificuldade para respirar.

'Kotori não deveria ter corrido tanto'

'Eu...sei'

'Porque saiu correndo?'

'O Kamui e ela...'

'Nós não temos nada'

Disse Satsuki aparecendo por trás delas, ela estava com uma expressão séria.

'Estavam abraçados'

Argumentou Kotori

'Idai?Eu estava agradecendo ao Shirou-kun pelo endereço da vidente'

'O que?'

Perguntou Kotori sem entender, Satsuki tirou do bolso do macacão, o papel em que Kamui havia anotado.

'Da Hinoto?'

'Sim, eu estava dizendo ao Kamui sobre a pessoa que eu gosto, e ele falou dessa vidente'

'Satsuki, tem um namorado?'

Perguntou Yuzuriha, Satsuki balançou a cabeça de forma negativa.

'Ele não é o meu namorado...eu ate gostaria'

Disse Satsuki pensativa, Kotori sentiu a face aquecer, Yuzuriha deu um sorriso sem graça.

'Eu...Satsuki...desculpe'

Disse Kotori timidamente, Satsuki deixou os pensamentos de Yuuto de lado por uns instantes, ela apenas sorriu.

'Agora vá lá visitar o Ka-'

Ela parou assim que viu Fuuma e Nataku chegaram na recepção, Kotori correu até os dois, eles pareciam bem preocupados.

'Fuuma, o que houve com o Kamui?Ele está bem não está?'

Ela perguntava enquanto o sacudia pelos ombros, Fuuma acariciou a cabeça dela, o que a acalmou um pouco.

'Ele está dormindo, está muito cansado, sugiro que deixe a visita para outro dia'.

Satsuki viu o olhar triste de Kotori, queria fazer algo para ajuda-la, mas não sabia ao certo o que fazer, o que dizer, alguma coisa que servisse de consolo.

'Já sei!'

Todos ficaram olhando para Satsuki

'Kotori, volte para casa e prepare algo para o Kamui e depois você vem aqui e atrás, que tal?'

'Que idéia maravilhosa, Satsuki!!'

Dizia Yuzuriha empolgada.

'Então vamos voltar, quer carona Satsuki?'

'Obrigada Nataku, mas vou esperar uma pessoa'

'Vocês se conhecem?'

Perguntou Yuzuriha curiosa, os dois balançaram a cabeça concordando.

'Kazuki Nataku, Satsuki Yatouji, ambos classe C'

Disse Fuuma olhando para os dois.

'Obrigada'

Disse Yuzuriha sem jeito, Nataku lançou um olhar reprovador para o Fuuma, este apenas ignorou, tudo fora bem observado por Satsuki e Kotori.

'Muito obrigada Satsuki, e...me desculpe'

Kotori saiu apressada do hospital, Yuzuriha foi logo atrás da loira.

'Suki-chan?'

Satsuki correu até o loiro que estava parado na porta do hospital, Fuuma e Nataku se olharam e depois para Satsuki e o professor Yuuto.

'Olá, Fuuma, Nataku'

Sorriu ao vê-los, Yuuto passou a mão pelo ombro da Satsuki e os dois foram caminhando para fora do hospital, conversando.

'Como está o Kamui?'

'Shirou-kun está bem'

'Ele gostou das flores?'

'Sim'

'Suki-chan tem um gosto fenomenal para flores'

'Não é pra tanto'

Disse Ela envergonhada, Yuuto apenas sorriu.

'Vou leva-la para comer algo e depois te deixo em casa, está ficando tarde, sabia?Isso não é hora para garotas andarem pelas ruas, pode ser perigoso'

Ele disse em um tom brincalhão.

Fuuma pegou a bicicleta e já estava saindo do hospital, Nataku entrou logo no carro, o tempo virou de repente, uma forte chuva começou a cair, já era noite e o tempo estava bem frio.

No templo Ise, Arashi havia acabado de sair do banho, deu de cara com Naoko no quarto, chegou a se assustar.

'O que faz aqui, Naoko?'

Perguntou Arashi enquanto penteava o longo cabelo.

'Elda mandou trazer seu chá'

'Obrigada'

Disse sem encara-la, não queria chá, só queria ficar sozinha, perdida em seus pensamentos, mas sabia que enquanto estivesse naquele templo e com Elda por perto as coisas seriam bastante complicadas, não a deixaria em paz.

Arashi amarrou o cabelo com uma fita branca, Naoko ficou sentada em uma pequena almofada que estava ao lado da mesinha.

'Como ele está?'

Perguntou Naoko curiosa, Arashi caminhou até a janela, a chuva estava forte.

'Mal'

Ela sentou em uma outra almofada, e ficou segurando a xícara que continha o chá, Naoko ficou apenas observando em silêncio.

'E o Fuuma?'

'Ele aparentemente está bem, não temos conversado muito ultimamente'.

Naoko sabia que Arashi não queria conversar, mas por ordens de Elda, pediu que a mantivesse ocupada no quarto.

'Quer bolo?Temos um delicioso de morango'

'De morango...?'

Perguntou perdidamente, Naoko ficou sem entender e repetiu sem jeito.

'É... de morango...'

"Quer bolo Sorata?" 

_Perguntou Kaede enquanto servia o suco para Arashi e Sorata, ele ficou muito pensativo e com uma cara séria._

"_Sim, claro!"_

_Disse ele pulando de alegria._

"_Você só fica sério quando o assunto é comida"._

_Disse Arashi enquanto bebia o suco._

"_Ora isso não é verdade, eu falo sério quando estou falando com você docinho"._

_Arashi ignorou._

"_Gosta de bolo de morango?"_

"_Eu adoro, principalmente feito pela Senhora Kaede"_

_Disse Sorata muito animado._

'Sim, por favor'.

Disse Arashi antes de beber o conteúdo da xícara, Naoko se levantou rapidamente.

'Já vou trazer'

Assim que ela saiu do quarto, Arashi pegou um casaco que estava dentro do armário e saiu do quarto, do andar de cima olhou para a sala, Elda estava sentada tomando chá com algumas amigas, Arashi sabia que não podia aparecer ou seria forçada a tomar chá com Elda e a ultima coisa que queria era ter outra conversa com ela, voltou para o quarto e abriu a janela, ficou de pé no telhado, ela fechou a janela e se abaixou, não queria que ninguém a visse.

Escorregou em uma telha e caiu na grama, não fora uma queda muito alta, mas havia se machucado, ela se levantou rapidamente ignorando a dor que sentia nas pernas e foi até o tumulo de sua avó.

'Vovó, eu estou fazendo tudo certo?... Porque?Isso está acontecendo?...'

Ela disse baixinho enquanto rezava pela falecida, avó, a chuva continuava forte, depois de algum tempo, sentiu que água não tocava mais os seus cabelos, quando abriu os olhos viu Naoko atrás de si segurando um guarda-chuva.

'Não precisava'

'Ia pegar um resfriado'

Disse Naoko timidamente.

'E se pegasse um resfriado não iria poder visitar o Sorata-san'

Disse Naoko calmamente, Arashi sentiu o rosto aquecer, ela caminhou rápido para casa, evitando olhar para Naoko.

Nataku estava deitado na cama, olhando para o teto, o som da chuva batendo na telha preenchia o vazio do quarto.

'Se eu trabalhar no templo Togakushi...talvez eu...possa ficar mais perto da pessoa que gosto...'

Nataku disse enquanto olhava desanimado para o teto, ele se levantou e começou a procurar o papel com o telefone do templo, embora já fosse bem tarde, achava que não se incomodariam em receber uma ligação às onze horas.

Nataku começou a discar, mas antes de chamar pela segunda vez ele desligou.

'Acho que vou até lá...'

Nataku começou a procurar um casaco, não achou o sobretudo preto que procurava apenas um branco, pelo menos combinava com a camisa cor de gelo.

'Não tem nada pra fazer...ir no templo a essa hora... acho que vou tomar chuva então...'

Nataku desceu pelo corrimão até a sala e depois pegou a chave que estava largada em um cinzeiro em cima da mesa de centro.


	11. Lágrimas para aquele que amo

_Capitulo 11: Lágrimas para aquele que eu amo_

Uma linda manhã surgiu, os pássaros cantavam, Kotori já estava de pé, trabalhando duro na cozinha, eram apenas oito da manhã.

'Porque levantou tão cedo?Kotori'

Perguntou Saya entrando na cozinha, Kotori parou de embrulhar o sanduíche.

'Quero levar isto ao Kamui'

'Por quê?'

'Ele está no hospital'

'Meu deus! A Tohru já sabe disso?Porque não falou isso antes?'

Kotori se calou de imediato, mas Tohru já deveria saber que ele estava no hospital.

'A tia já sabe, eu vou visitá-lo'

'Sim, é claro que vai, o Fuuma já sabe?Porque ele está no hospital?'

'Se acalme, você pode passar mal mamãe'

Disse Kotori calmamente'

'Não, eu preciso saber'

Kotori ficou se perguntando se contava ou não, que Kamui havia levado um tiro, não sabia mentir e não queria dizer 'eu não sei a razão', sabia que não iria funcionar.

'O Kamui levou um tiro'

'Deus!Onde?Porque?'

'No braço, foi de raspão e eu não sei porque'

Saya caiu desmaiada no chão, Kotori largou a faca e correu até a mãe.

'Mamãe, mamãe!!'

Fuuma e Kyogou correram para a cozinhar ao ouvir os gritos desesperados da Kotori, Kyogou levou a mulher para a sala e Fuuma discava para o hospital.

'A culpa é minha...'

Dizia Kotori entre lagrimas, Fuuma abraçou a irmã.

'Não, a culpa não é sua, fique calma, está tudo bem'

'A mamãe, passou mal e a culpa é minha...'

'Não é Kotori...não foi culpa sua'

No colégio Clamp, Arashi tentava prestar atenção, mas sua mente estava longe dali, perdida em lembranças, nem escutou quando Seiichiro a chamou, Subaru que estava atrás dela, a cutucou com a caneta, mas ela continuou sem responder, Subaru se levantou e a sacudiu pelos ombros.

'Ei, Arashi!!'

'Ahn?O que foi?'

'Você está bem Arashi?'

Perguntou Aoki preocupado, Arashi respirou fundo.

'Eu vou leva-la para a enfermaria'

Arashi se levantou e os dois saíram da sala.

'Onde você estava com a cabeça?'

'Estou preocupada'

'Eu percebo, é porque o Sorata faltou?'

'Ele está no hospital'

Subaru fingiu surpresa, não queria dizer a ela que já sabia.

'O que aconteceu?'

'Levou um tiro...'

'Deus...porque?'

'Para proteger o Kamui, mas eu não sei a razão disso...'

'Tudo vai ficar bem, tenho certeza'

Disse de maneira consoladora.

'Tomara que tenha razão'

'Descanse um pouco, você precisa disso'

Arashi deitou na cama e ficou fitando a parede, Subaru ficou ao lado dela por alguns instantes.Ele já estava saindo quando ela o chamou.

'O que foi?'

'Porque o Fuuma não veio?'

'Eu não sei, mas vou ligar para ele, e assim que eu souber a razão, venho dizer a você, ta?'

'Obrigada...Su...baru...'

Ela adormeceu rapidamente.

'Parece que não dormiu direito...'

Subaru saiu da enfermaria, subiu três andares até chegar na sala de quem poderia lhe responder essa pergunta.

'Bom dia, Seishiro'

Cumprimentou Subaru entrando na sala, Sakurazuka retirou os olhos escuros.

'Bom dia, Subaru'

'Como o dia está lindo'

'É um dia bonito demais para se vir trabalhar'

Subaru sorriu com o comentário.

'Vim aqui para me informar, Fuuma, porque o Fuuma faltou?Vai me dizer que ele também está no hospital'.

'Não, parece que a mãe deles enfartou'.

'Ela morreu??'

'Principio de enfarto, e está hospitalizada, em estado grave'.

'O Fuuma deve estar arrasado'.

Sakurazuka concordou com a cabeça.

No final daquela manhã, Yuzuriha saiu da classe um pouco desanimada.

'Você fica melhor com um sorriso nos lábios'

'Nataku!'

Yuzuriha sorriu ao vê-lo, já que seus amigos não haviam vindo à aula.

'Porque estava triste?'

'Kotori faltou, Sorata e Kamui estão no hospital, será que a Kotori passou mal?'

'Vamos ao templo Togakushi, então'.

'Certo'

'Mas antes que tal um sorvete, eu pago'.

'Eu aceito, mas eu pago'.

'Não, nem pensar é por minha conta'.

'Você terá um prejuízo, eu tomo muitos sorvetes'.

'Eheheh, eu também'.

Os dois foram caminhando para a sorveteria, ficava a um quarteirão do Clamp.

Na mansão da Hinoto, Tohru conversava com a vidente.

'Chegou a hora da verdade'

'Eu...não sei...tenho medo de como ele vai reagir'

'Ele vai se rebelar, ficará bastante confuso e certamente vai querer fugir, mas ele terá o conforto dos amigos, e a tempestade passará, para ele, mas não para você'

'Hinoto... e se eu não contar?'

'Ele vai descobrir por outra pessoa, e vai te evitar, de todas as formas, e se afastará de você'

'Deus...o que eu faço?'

'Saya passou mal'

Disse Kanoe ao entrar no quarto, Tohru se levantou da cadeira rapidamente.

'Como?'

Perguntou sem acreditar.

'Principio de enfarto, no hospital, o senhor Kyogou está com ela?'

'E a Kotori?E o Fuuma?Como eles estão?'

Kanoe ficou olhando para Hinoto.

'Kotori está mal, Fuuma está cuidando dela'.

Na sorveteria, Yuzuriha tomava seu terceiro sorvete e Nataku seu quarto.

'Nossa, está tarde'.

Disse Yuzuriha olhando para o relógio, Nataku se virou, uma hora.

'Hmm...como o tempo passa rápido, vamos terminar e vamos para o templo'

'Mas pela hora, os dois podem ter ido para o hospital visitar o Kamui e o Sorata'

'É verdade...então passamos no hospital primeiro, ah...mas eu tenho que ir no templo Togakushi'

'Eu vou para o hospital e você para o templo'

'Mas você está sem bicicleta Yuzuriha, daqui para o hospital são mais de três quarteirões'.

'Eu pego um táxi, pare de se preocupar'.

Yuzuriha terminou de comer a casquinha e se levantou, Nataku foi até o caixa e pagou pelos sorvetes.

'É claro que eu me preocupo'

'Não entendo sua preocupação, até daqui a pouco'.

Ela saiu correndo, Nataku ficou a observando até ela desaparecer por completo, entrou no carro e correu para o templo.

Yuzuriha estava presa no terrível engarrafamento, era uma rua bastante movimentada.

'Ahhh droga de transito'

'Não se irrite, é todo dia assim'

Disse o velho motorista.

'É que preciso chegar logo ao hospital'

'Está passando mau moça?'

'Não, quero visitar dois amigos'

Yuzuriha viu que o homem era um pouco surdo e ruim de conversa, achou melhor não continuar, embora estivesse com vontade de conversar.

'Devia ter vindo com o Nataku...'

Pensou ela, enquanto olhava pela janela, o sinal abriu e depois de cinco minutos ela conseguiu chegar no hospital, ela pagou sem esperar o troco e correu para dentro do hospital.

Ela caminhou até a mulher que estava no balcão, ficou na duvida se falava primeiro com o Kamui ou com o Sorata.

'Identifique-se'

'Nekoi Yuzuriha, vim visitar Arisugawa Sorata quarto 4-'

'Ele não pode receber visitas no momento'

'Porque?'

Perguntou tristemente, a mulher continuou a digitar algumas coisas no computador.

'No momento está fazendo uma cirurgia'

Os olhos da jovem se arregalaram.

'Qua-quan-quando vai terminar?'

'Não sei, vá para o andar onze, lá você poderá ser informada'

Yuzuriha balançou a cabeça concordando, o elevador estava preso no vigésimo andar, ela começou a correr pelas escadas.

'Arashi?Será que ela sabe?'

Yuzuriha assim que chegou no andar começou a procurar por Arashi mais nada da garota, desceu até o quarto andar onde tinha uma lanchonete mais também não a encontrou, ela sentou em uma cadeira e começou a procurar o celular dentro da bolsa.

Nataku parou o carro, e foi até o templo, estava estranhamente vazio.

Na casa dos Monou, Fuuma cuidava da irmã.

'Fuuma, fique no templo, eu estou bem'.

'Se acontecer algo com você, não me perdôo'.

'Mas, eu estou bem, fique no templo, vou ligar para a Yuzuriha e peço para ela vir me fazer companhia, vai ficar mais tranqüilo quando ela vier'.

'Certo, vou descer então'.

Kotori sorriu para o irmão, assim que ele saiu do quarto ela pegou o telefone e começou a discar para a casa da Yuzuriha.

'Alô?Senhora Nekoi?Como está?'

_-Bem, e você Kotori?_

'Eu estou bem, a Yuzuriha está?'

-Não eu pensei que ela estivesse com você... estranho, ela já saiu do colégio nesse horário... você não foi a aula?

'Não senhora, eu vou ligar para o celular dela, ela deve estar no hospital, obrigada e desculpe incomoda-la'

-Eu é que agradeço, Kotori.

Kotori desligou, e ficou tentando lembrar o celular dela, depois de algumas tentativas ela conseguiu acertar, porém só dava ocupado.

'Ela pode estar ligando para a avó dela, avisando que está em algum lugar, melhor esperar...'

No templo Ise...

'Arashi, telefone pra você!'

Berrava Naoko do andar de baixo, a garota desceu rapidamente.

'Alô?Yuzuriha, o que foi?'

_-O Sorata, o Sorata..._

Ela dizia quase chorando

'O que tem o Sorata??!!'

Perguntou Arashi já com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, Naoko ficou apenas observando, nunca vira Arashi tão triste, desde o falecimento da avó.

-Ele...

'O que tem??Fale Yuzuriha!!'

Pedia Arashi já deixando algumas lagrimas caírem.

No templo Togakushi Fuuma e Nataku conversavam.

'Então sua mãe passou mal...eu sinto muito'

'Tudo bem... Nataku você não mora com os seus pais mora?'

'Não...eu nunca conheci os meus pais...'

Fuuma nunca imaginaria uma coisa dessas, no mínimo que ele era um adolescente rebelde e fugiu de casa...mas que nunca conheceu os pais...

'Eu sinto por ter tocado no assunto...'

Disse Fuuma

'Fui eu que comecei, mas eu vim aqui, o seu pai, me fez uma proposta sobre trabalhar aqui no templo, mas acho que não vim em boa hora'

'Veio em ótima hora, ele está no hospital e eu estou muito preocupado com o Kamui, com a Kotori, Sorata e Arashi... preciso de alguém para ficar aqui'

'Mas eu não tenho experiência'

'Posso pedir para a Arashi ajuda-lo, e Yuzuriha sabe, pode pedir ajuda dela, também'

'Vou me lembrar disso'

'Eu agradeço por ter aceitado'

'Eu é que agradeço'

No templo Ise, Arashi insistia em fazer Yuzuriha dizer o que havia acontecido com Sorata, mas a garota estava chorando e não conseguia dizer nada.

Arashi bateu o telefone, sabia que tinha que ir para o hospital, já estava saindo da casa, quando se voltou para Naoko.

'Cuide de tudo, por favor, acho que não vou voltar hoje'

'Sim, qualquer coisa é só ligar que eu vou até o hospital'

'Obrigada'

Arashi fechou a porta e correu para fora do templo, o mais rápido que pode, a face ainda estava molhada.

'Que esteja bem, Sorata...'

Pedia Arashi enquanto corria para a estação de metro, tinha uma que deixava a um quarteirão do hospital.

**Continua...**


End file.
